Daughters Will Love Like You Do
by protejerinnocencia
Summary: Sequel to Fathers Be Good To Your Daughters. Another five years has rolled on by and the girls are celebrating the tenth anniversary of becoming witches. Can Piper and Leo beat the odds set against them? And what ever happened to Cole?
1. Dropping Hints

_Dropping Hints_

The bell rang and students poured into the hallways, some heading for their next class while others crammed into the cafeteria. Piper grabbed a tray, making her way through the lunch line. After paying she sat down at a vacant table and began to pick at her food. High school had not been her favorite place the last five years. Certainly it wasn't horrible and she had Prue there until sophomore year and Phoebe was there now. But it just wasn't all that exciting. She didn't date; regardless of the fact that Victor's dating rule had come and passed two years ago. The only person she wanted to date told her she had to wait until she was eighteen. The doors opened and Phoebe walked in with a few of her friends. The fifteen-year-old spotted her older sister sitting alone and let out a groan. She's gotten her empath power under control years ago but it didn't mean she couldn't feel her sister's emotions.

"Guys….I'll be right back," she muttered and headed for Piper.

"I swear she never sits with us anymore," one of the girls said.

"She'll be back," Rick assured her. Phoebe sunk into the chair next to Piper.

"Spill sister," she ordered.

"There's nothing to spill, Phoebe. Go have lunch with your friends. They're waiting," Piper muttered into her mac and cheese. Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Come on Piper. I could feel you misery all the way across the room," Phoebe pressed.

"I'm not miserable…just…" Piper began but Phoebe finished her sentence for her.

"Frustrated and disappointed," Phoebe finished. Piper gave her a dark look.

"I can finish my own sentences thank you," she snapped.

"Sorry…just trying to help," Phoebe replied.

"So what's bothering you?" Phoebe asked, settling in for a long talk. Her friends would still be there later. Her sister's problem needed addressing now. If the girls had learned one thing over the last ten years as witches, it was never bottle emotions up.

"It's Leo. He said we could date when I turned eighteen. Well I'm eighteen and he still hasn't asked me out," Piper finally admitted, pushing her food away. Phoebe grabbed it and pulled it towards her.

"Have you tried talking to him about it?" the younger of the two asked.

"Yeah…he just makes excuses not to talk about it," she muttered darkly.

"Maybe the Elders are freaking out again," Phoebe said with a shrug.

"It's none of their damn business," Piper spat.

"Well I don't know," Phoebe said, throwing her hands up. The pair fell into silence for the remainder of the lunch period. As the bell rang Phoebe ran to catch up up with her friends while Piper grabbed her bag and headed for her locker. She was just about to shut her locker when she felt a presence behind her. She turned around to see a guy just standing there, looking at her. It reminded her vaguely of when she first met Cole five years ago.

"Can I help you?" she asked, shifting her bag to her other shoulder.

"I'm Dan. We sit next to each other in chemistry," he said. Her brow furrowed for a second before it clicked.

"Oh…" she muttered.

"I was wondering if…you're busy this afternoon," Dan said. Piper's heart began to beat a little faster and she wished Prue were there to whisk her out of the situation like she'd been able to do so many times before. But she was there alone.

"I'm kind of busy today…" she muttered.

"Oh…ok…maybe tomorrow?" he pressed.

"Look…I have to go to class," she said, slamming her locker shut and starting to walk down the hall. He took two large strides to keep up with her.

"Hey…Piper I just wanted to tell you that I think you're a really cool girl and I'd like to hang out," Dan said, keeping stride with her, no matter how fast she walked. She stopped walking and presented him with a forced smile.

"Thanks. But uh…I really have to go," she said and walked into the classroom to her right, leaving Dan to watch her go.

Some time later, Piper trudged back to her locker to grab her coat. To her great displeasure Dan was waiting there for her. Didn't he get that she wasn't interested? He stepped back to let her open her locker.

"So I know you said you're busy today…but are you free for lunch tomorrow?" he pressed. What was with this guy?

"I don't know," she answered, pulling her jacket on. Just then Phoebe and her friends walked by.

"Pheebs!" Piper called. Phoebe stopped and slowly turned around.

"What?" the younger of the two asked.

"Where are you going?" Piper asked.

"To hang out with my friends," she answered, starting to turn around.

"No you're not," her sibling said.

"Piper…" Phoebe groaned.

"Hey…I'm not the one who got caught sneaking back in at two in the morning," Piper hissed.

"Please…just for a little while?" Phoebe begged. Piper grabbed her sister and pulled her away a little ways.

"Pheebs, I'm not going to lie for you. I can't exactly go out with Leo if I'm grounded," Piper grumbled.

"Well it's not like he's asked you," Phoebe muttered.

"That's not the point," Piper snapped.

"Piper please….I haven't hung out with them in like a week," Phoebe begged.

"I hate being the middle sister," Piper grumbled but waved her sister away. Phoebe gave her sister a hug and rushed after her friends. With that Piper did her best to walk past Dan without saying anything. She made it to her car before she had to stop and face him again.

"Little sisters can be a pain," he said. Piper tossed her bag into the passenger seat. What she wouldn't give for Leo to show up right now. Maybe then Dan would get it that she wasn't interested.

"Phoebe is just going through some stuff," Piper said and pulled the door shut. Dan stepped back and watched her pull out of the parking lot. She was never so happy to get home. She cut the ignition and grabbed the mail before heading inside. She walked into the kitchen to find Prue sitting there with a book in hand.

"Hey, how was school?" Prue asked.

"Fine," Piper answered.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had a study group today?" Piper asked, setting the mail down. Prue picked it up and resorted it.

"We cancelled. Besides, I haven't seen you guys in a little while," Prue answered.

"You were here two days ago," Piper snickered.

"So maybe I miss being home with you guys," Prue admitted.

"You're weird," Piper laughed.

"So where is Pheebs?" Prue muttered, tossing the bills on the counter.

"Out with her friends. I caved," Piper sighed, sinking into the chair opposite her older sister.

"It happens to the best of us," Prue laughed.

"Hey….what's bothering you?" she asked. Piper glared at her.

"Nothing," Piper answered.

"Oh come on. I'm your sister. I know when something is bothering you," Prue retorted.

"It's just…I'm eighteen now…and Leo still hasn't asked me out…he said he liked me…and then he keeps saying I have to wait. I'm tired of waiting," Piper ranted.

"So tell him that," Prue said.

"Piper…sometimes guys need to be smacked to get their heads in the right direction," Prue said, closing her book. Piper couldn't help but smile a little.

"I'll take that under consideration," Piper said and she headed upstairs.

"Go knock him dead!" Prue called.

"Not funny!" Piper called back. She tossed her bag on the floor and sat down on her bed. She took a minute to collect herself. When she was ready, she looked up at the ceiling.

"Leo," she called out. Orbs filled the room, depositing Leo. Before he had time to open his mind to speak, Piper was on her feet. She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips. He didn't fight it. In fact he pulled her closer, pressing his hands against her back. They finally pulled apart and Piper stared up at him.

"Is there something you needed?" he asked.

"Uh…not really," she replied with a small smile.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around much lately," he said, sitting down on her bed. She sat down too and faced him.

"I know you have other charges. And we've had a pretty quiet time lately on the demon front," Piper said.

"I meant about…us, Piper. I'm sorry I haven't kept up my promise," he expounded. She blushed a little.

"I'd say you're making up for it right now," she laughed as they leaned in again. Piper couldn't remember a time when she was happier than right in this moment, being in Leo's arms, knowing he wanted to be there. She had never made out before but it was proving to be a rather simple concept. They broke apart to get some air and Piper could feel herself blush again.

"Wow," she gasped.

"I've waited so long for that," Leo breathed. Piper laughed a little. It only creeped her out for a minute or so.

"I'm happy we finally did this," Piper whispered, curling up against his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and held her close.

"Me too," Leo agreed. Downstairs, Prue was about to start looking for something to eat when a sound in the sun room caught her attention. She slowly walked to the doorway and looked in. A rather disgusting looking demon stood in the sun room, looking confused. Prue ducked back into the kitchen and held her breath. Maybe it would just go away if it didn't see her? Unfortunately, that was not the case. A second and third had joined the first and they were now making their way into the front foyer and kitchen.

"Oh…not good," she groaned as one spotted her.

One demon opened its mouth; a stream of green vomit-looking goo hurdling towards her. She reacted just in time to send it flying back at the demon, vanquishing it, leaving a pool of the goo where it stood.

"Piper!" Prue yelled as loudly as she could, ducking into the next room. Upstairs, Leo was the first to hear Prue's call.

"Piper…it sounds like Prue needs help," he said just as a crash resounded below them. Piper got up and started for the door but Leo stopped her. He took her by the hand and orbed them downstairs. They nearly collided with Prue.

"What's going on?" Piper asked.

"Demons…nasty demons," Prue answered, trying to catch her breath. The remaining two demons rounded on them and Piper gave a shriek.

"Blast it," Prue said. Piper flicked her wrist and the demon on the right exploded. She made to vanquish the last one when it shimmered out. Piper looked down at her clothes. She was covered in goo.

"That is so gross," Piper groaned just as the front door opened and Victor walked in.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Demons…" Prue replied, going to get a towel to help Piper wipe the goo off.

"Where is Phoebe?" he pressed as Prue walked back in.

"Uh well…" Piper began just as a 'thump' resounded upstairs.

"She's upstairs," Prue said and rushed off. She took the stairs two at a time and walked into Phoebe's room without knocking.

"Ever hear of knocking?" Phoebe snapped.

"You are so busted. Not only did Dad just get home but you missed a vanquish," Prue hissed.

"What?" Phoebe gulped just as Piper and Victor came into view.

"I'm in trouble aren't I?" Phoebe asked and Victor nodded.

"I'm sorry I missed the vanquish," she tried apologize but didn't get far.

"Phoebe, you know when you're grounded you are to come home right after school," Victor scolded.

"I know…I'm really sorry Dad. I promise I won't do it again," Phoebe said, giving him the saddest eyes she could.

"I vote she has to clean up the sun room and kitchen," Piper said.

"Traitor," Phoebe hissed. Victor nodded his head in agreement with Piper's suggestion. They trudged downstairs and Phoebe made a gagging sound as she surveyed the kitchen.

"Have fun," Prue said, handing her sister a mop and bucket.


	2. Graduation Day

_Graduation Day_

The end of the school year was drawing ever closer and Piper was getting ready for graduation. She and Leo had been officially dating for a few months and Victor had even encouraged them to go out and do things. Unfortunately Dan was still pestering Piper. She was heading for the parking lot when she caught Dan out of the corner of her eye.

"Hey! Piper!" Dan called, jogging to catch up with her.

"What is it, Dan?" she asked, turning to face him. In the back of her mind she kept wishing Leo would show up already. They'd decided to go shopping for her graduation dress with Prue and Andy.

"You want to study for the chemistry final with me?" he asked.

"No," Piper replied flatly.

"Oh come on. It's just a test," he pressed.

"You just never give up do you?" Piper shot just as Andy's car pulled up. It stopped two spaces over. Leo, Prue and Andy all climbed out. Before Dan could say anything, Leo spoke.

"Hey," Leo said, walking over and taking Piper's hand.

"Hi," Piper answered, leaning over and kissing him.

"Hey sis, sorry we're late," Prue apologized.

"It's fine," Piper answered as Leo slipped a hand around her waist.

"Who's your friend?" Prue asked, eyeing Dan.

"He's not really my friend," Piper muttered out of the corner of her mouth.

"This is Dan. We had chemistry together," Piper answered.

"This is my sister Prue and her boyfriend Andy," she introduced.

"And this is my boyfriend Leo," she added. Leo extended his hand but Dan did not take it.

"I don't think we've met," Dan said, still not shaking Leo's hand.

"I went to a different school," Leo explained. It wasn't all a lie. He had gone to a different high school, forty some-odd years ago.

"I have to go…it was uh…nice to meet you," Dan mumbled and walked as quickly as he could in the opposite direction.

"So was that the guy who has been bugging you all semester?" Prue asked as they climbed back into Prue's car.

"Yeah. Maybe now he'll leave me alone," Piper sighed.

"Hey where is Phoebe? I thought we were going to drop her off," Andy said, looking around.

"Probably off making trouble as usual," Prue muttered.

"Maybe she caught the bus," Piper offered as Prue pulled out of the parking lot. In no time they were searching for a parking spot at the mall.

"There I see one," Leo called, pointing out the window to his left. Prue swung the car around at a dangerous angle but managed to secure the spot before another car drove by.

"So why exactly are we involved with this?" Andy asked as they headed for the first clothing store they saw.

"You're being supportive boyfriends," Prue answered.

"Well can we be supportive in say…the electronics store?" Leo asked. Piper giggled a little.

"Ok…go have fun. We'll meet back here in an hour and a half," Prue said, shooing the boys away.

Piper and Prue headed into the store and began to browse. Prue grabbed a few things and ushered her sister towards a changing room. The first dress Piper tried on was a pale blue.

"Oh I would look so cute in that." Prue gushed.

"We're shopping for me remember," Piper snapped.

"I know…it does look really good on you," Prue answered.

"But my gown is white. You'd be able to see through it," Piper sighed.

"Ok…uh…try on the other ones…and I'll go see what I can find," Prue said and darted back into the heart of the store. She returned some minutes later with a couple white and beige dresses. Prue didn't see her sister anywhere.

"Piper?" she called out but got no response. She looked down but didn't see any legs sticking out beneath the stall doors. Thinking quickly, she closed her eyes and astral projected herself in the stall she thought Piper was in. Sure enough she found Piper sitting cross-legged on the bench.

"Are you nuts?" Piper snapped, seeing her sister's astral self appear.

"Uh…are you? I called out your name and you didn't answer," Prue retorted.

"Sorry. I thought I saw Dan in the store and I panicked," Piper hissed.

"Oh my God. You need to get this guy off your mind. Here," Prue said, handing her the other dresses.

Some time later they'd emerged and miraculously agreed upon a dress at the first store. They wandered the mall for a little while to kill time before they went to meet up with Leo and Andy.

"So I'm pretty sure Dan isn't a demon. I mean…wouldn't he have made a move by now?" Piper said as they headed to meet the guys.

"How long did it take us to figure out Cole was a demon?" Prue remarked.

"Ok….I just don't know why I panicked. I shouldn't have. He probably wasn't even in the store," Piper rambled.

"You'll be fine. He knows you have a boyfriend now and I'm sure he'll leave you alone," Prue tried to reassure her sister.

"Yeah well…we have to sit next to each other during graduation," Piper sighed.

"Hey there you are," Leo called, flagging them down.

"Were you waiting long?" Piper asked.

"Only a few minutes," he answered, taking her hand in his.

"We should probably head home," Prue said. Andy nodded and took the keys from Prue's outstretched hand. When they arrived back at the Manor, they found Victor's car in the driveway. They hadn't realized they'd been gone so long. When they walked in, they were greeted with a very annoyed looking Phoebe.

"What's wrong with you?" Prue asked.

"You were supposed to drop me off after school," Phoebe snapped.

"We waited for you but you didn't show up," Prue muttered.

"I had to hand in a late lab report," Phoebe said.

"Did you get a dress honey?" Victor asked, coming into view.

"Yeah…first store we looked in too," Piper answered.

"Don't worry Dad. It wasn't too expensive," Prue said, flashing him a smile.

"I can't believe you're both going to be out of high school as of next week," Victor sighed.

"You're making me feel old," Prue laughed.

They moved further into the house, Phoebe doing her best not to look interested in the bag Piper was holding. Her pretend disinterest didn't last for long. She finally caved.

"Can we see the dress?" she asked. Piper rolled her eyes.

"Later. I'm starving," Piper answered.

"How about we order in tonight?" Victor suggested. He received a flurry of nods and went to grab the phone.

"What do people want to eat?" he asked, staring at the list of take out places in the area.

"Chinese," Piper answered. Victor looked at the rest of the group and received nods of agreement. The girls headed upstairs to do some last minute studying for finals while Victor ordered dinner. Phoebe plopped down on Piper's bed.

"Don't you have your own room, Pheebs?" Piper asked.

"I was hoping you could help me study for geometry," Phoebe said.

"I have to study for chemistry. Can't you ask Prue to help?" Piper responded.

"She's busy reorganizing the cabinets upstairs," Phoebe replied.

"Why?" Piper laughed.

"Because she wants to," Phoebe said with a shrug.

"Ok fine. For a little while I'll help you," Piper agreed.

The week passed by quickly and Piper had just finished her last rehearsal for graduation. She was waiting for Leo to show up so they could go to lunch. She was sitting on the front steps of the school when felt someone sit down next to her. She looked over to see Dan.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," she replied.

"I wanted to apologize," he stated. Her head whipped around at his statement. He wanted to apologize?

"For what?" she finally managed to get out.

"I didn't mean to keep bothering you. I didn't know you had a boyfriend," Dan explained.

"I heard that you didn't date…" he mumbled.

"Well…I am now," she muttered.

"You seem happy," Dan muttered.

"We are," Piper said, a smile creeping onto her lips. She was about to say that she'd fallen in love with when she was just eight years old but that would seem too suspicious and creepy. Just then Leo walked up.

"We have to get going. I hope you have a good summer. Goo d luck at college," Piper said, giving him a genuine smile and wave.

"Bye. See you tomorrow night," Dan replied.

Piper and Leo enjoyed a quiet picnic lunch in the park together. It was beautiful weather for mid June, not too hot. They leaned against a tree, just watching some kids playing on the swing set.

"So are you excited about tomorrow?" Leo asked.

"I guess. I mean I'm going to college in the fall. So it's not like I have to really grow up," Piper answered with a laugh.

"You're going kind of far away aren't you?" he asked.

"I'll be just an orb away. And besides Prue doesn't live at home anymore and we manage just fine," Piper remarked.

"Ok. I'm just making sure the Charmed Ones are safe," Leo whispered.

"Thank you Mr. Whitelighter," she teased. A little later they reappeared in the front hall and saw that Phoebe was sitting watching TV.

"How was the park?" Phoebe asked without looking away from the screen.

"Nice. How was your last day?" Piper answered.

"It was alright," Phoebe muttered.

Upstairs, Prue was sitting on the couch staring at the five candles she'd set on the ground. She wasn't so sure why she was hesitant to summon Patty. She wanted it to be her graduation present to Piper. Of course they had summoned both she and Grams over the last few years but it was always a surprise when one sister did it alone. She finally stood up and lit the candles.

"Hear these words, hear my cry. Spirit from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee. Cross now the great divide," she chanted. Patty's form appeared and she crossed the candle barrier, becoming solid.

"Hi sweetie," she greeted, pulling her oldest daughter into a hug.

"Hi Mom," Prue said, embracing her mother for a while longer.

"It's been a while," Patty said, joining her daughter on the couch.

"Yeah…we've been doing good though. Demons seem to be lying low lately," Prue answered.

"Good. You girls deserve a break," Patty said. Prue just nodded.

"I can't believe we've been doing this for ten years," Prue murmured. She suddenly felt cold and shivered. Patty wrapped her arm around Prue's shoulder.

"You are all doing wonderfully," Patty whispered.

"I know…I just miss you and Grams," Prue sniffled, trying not to cry. She wasn't a crier. She was the sister who was supposed to keep it together.

They sat in silence for a while just enjoying the other's company. Finally Patty looked at her daughter with a smile.

"So what's the occasion?" she asked.

"Piper graduates high school tomorrow. I thought she'd like to see you," Prue answered.

"That's so nice of you, Prue. Come on," Patty said, standing up. Prue followed suit and they headed downstairs to find Piper and Leo sitting on the couch next to Phoebe watching some 80s movie.

"Hey guys," Prue called, getting their attention.

"Mom!" Phoebe squealed, jumping up and nearly tripping over Leo and Piper to get to Patty.

"Hi honey," she said, squeezing the fifteen-year-old around the middle. Piper was on her feet and next in line.

"Hi Mom," Piper said.

"Happy early Graduation Piper," Prue said with a smirk.

"Thanks. You don't know how much this means," Piper sighed just as the front door opened and Victor walked in.

"Patty," Victor said, sounding surprised.

"Hello Victor. Prue summoned me," she replied.

"Oh…good. We always wanted to see our girls graduate," he said. He had to admit, things between he and Patty were a lot better now that she had been dead for twelve years.

"I think that was Prue's thinking," Patty answered. Piper just grinned wildly.

The following afternoon arrived and the Halliwells crammed into one of the middle rows of benches, waiting for the procession to begin. Phoebe managed to get Piper to wave as she walked by. The ceremony began and moved at a clip. In no time diplomas were being distributed.

"Daniel Gordon," the vice principal called. Dan stood up and walked across the front of the stage to applause. Piper took a deep breath as he headed back towards his seat.

"Piper Halliwell," the man called. Piper stood and walked across the stage. She could hear her family whistling loudly as she accepted the diploma and took her seat.

After the ceremony had concluded, she made her way to where her family stood.

"Come here," Leo said, pulling her to him. He kissed her gently and they broke apart quickly so she could be congratulated by the rest of the family.


	3. Underneath it All

_Underneath it All_

Far beneath the mortal world, a young figure ducked behind an outcropping of cave wall. His chest heaved up and down rapidly as he tried to catch his breath. He'd been dodging bounty hunters for the last three months straight…or at least that's how long he thought it had been going on. He closed his eyes, willing his heart to stop being so fast for fear it would give him away. His ears pricked up as footsteps and voices came towards him.

"I saw him go this way," one demon said. There was some muffled noises before one of its companions spoke.

"No…he's not here. We'll pick his trial up soon enough," he said and the sound of shimmers resounded and the hidden figure heaved a large sigh. For now he was safe. As long as he didn't try to shimmer anywhere or transform into his demonic half he would be alright.

It had been a long five years for Cole. After all, he had a hand in the demise of the Triad. Any demon would have gladly vanquished him for the deed. So he'd had to cover his tracks after that. For a while he'd done well. No one had suspected him at first. He'd had vanquished a few demons who were starting rumors about his involvement but that was it. He'd even been expected by some demons to take the place of the Triad and the Source. He had been close to both entities. But he hadn't taken that opportunity. He didn't want to rule the Underworld. That had never been his goal. He just wanted the respect he knew he deserved.

All of that had started to fall apart about two years ago. He had started to lose interest in covering his tracks and someone; he had yet to figure out who, had begun sending executioner demons and bounty hunters after him. He'd narrowly escaped a couple of the executioners. They were top class and he had been fighting with an injured arm at the time.

Since then he had to keep his guard up, being careful when and where he shimmered. He knew it was harder to track him in the Underworld so he rarely ventured above ground. He'd been able to get some practice in shimmering to and from different planes. He'd spent a considerable amount of time on the astral plane. It was clearly dull and lifeless and his powers didn't work but it was solitude and peace.

Presently he ducked out from his hiding place and began to walk as quietly as he could through a passageway and made it as far as fifty feet when he felt something behind him. He kept walking, hoping it would go away but it didn't.

"Stop," a voice called. Cole stopped walking and turned around, making sure to keep his hands behind his back.

"Can I help you?" Cole asked. He'd grown a lot over the past five years. Puberty had been kind to him thankfully.

"I've got a friend looking for you Balthazar," the demon snickered.

"Really?" Cole asked, an energy ball forming in his right hand.

"In fact, half the Underworld is out looking for you," he laughed. Cole gave a small laugh before sending the energy ball hurdling straight into the demon's chest. He exploded on contact and Cole sprinted off, hoping he could find a safe place to shimmer from. He would hide out in the astral plane for a while. No one ever followed him there.

Far above him, the girls sat around in the sun room, a pitcher of lemonade sitting on the wicker table between them. They were all glad it was summer time and a Saturday. Prue and Piper didn't have to work. Each had a magazine in hand when Victor walked in.

"It's quiet in here," he commented. He received simultaneously turned pages in response.

"Girls, I know it's summer but you still have chores around the house," he commented.

"We cleaned the house already," Piper answered.

"Ran the dishwasher too," Phoebe added. Prue looked up at her father.

"I don't live here anymore," she said. Victor just shook his head and headed back towards the kitchen.

"Hey Dad. Can I see a movie tonight with Rick and the guys?" Phoebe called.

"Did you get report cards yet?" he replied. Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"I don't know. Does it matter?" she asked.

"Yes, it matters, Phoebe," he said. They heard footsteps and the front door open. All three put their magazines down.

"Uh oh, he's holding report card grades over you again," Prue snickered.

"I did ok…" she mumbled.

"Hopefully Dad thinks so. I'm sure he wouldn't ground you for that long," Prue replied.

"As long as you didn't sneak out," Piper added just as the front door closed. Phoebe stood up and walked into the kitchen. She stood next to her father as he sorted the mail. He held the envelope from the school up and she swallowed. He ran his finger under the flap and pulled out her grades. She'd done decently. Mostly Bs with a couple of Cs.

"You can go," he said.

"Thank you Daddy!" she squealed, hugging him and rushing off upstairs. Piper and Prue had replaced her spot at the table.

"So she did ok?" Prue asked.

"Yeah. Only a couple Cs," Victor answered, handing Piper her final grades. She tore open the envelope and was not surprised to see As and a B.

"Good job sweetheart," he said.

"Thanks," Piper said, smiling. She too headed upstairs. Prue was hot on her heels. The two sat down on Piper's bed, the door half closed. They could hear Phoebe starting to get ready even though they knew she wouldn't be leaving for a while.

"So how do you like working at the daycare?" Prue asked, stretching out.

"It's fun. I like the kids. They're a lot easier to take care of than when Phoebe was that age," Piper answered.

"Anyone has to be better than when Phoebe was three," Prue snickered. Piper couldn't help but laugh, drawing Phoebe from her room.

"What's so funny?" she asked, putting in an earring.

"Nothing. Aren't you getting ready a little early?" Prue answered.

"We're going to get dinner first," Phoebe stated.

"Oh…have fun. Don't do anything stupid," Piper called as Phoebe walked away.

"So…how are you and Andy?" Piper asked. Prue smiled and blushed a little.

"We're fine," she answered. Piper caught the sheepish grin on her sister's face and lay down to face her.

"I think you're more than fine. Spill…are you guys sleeping together?" Piper begged. Prue propped herself up on her elbow.

"Not that its really any of your business but yes…we are. We have been for a while," Prue answered. Piper tried but couldn't suppress a giggle.

"Don't you go doing anything with Leo," Prue said firmly.

"Oh come on. I'm not stupid. But I mean…we're both adults," Piper rambled.

"Just be smart about it, ok," Prue said, the seriousness still in her tone.

"I know, Prue. I'm not going to get pregnant or anything," Piper promised.

"I trust you," Prue murmured. They lay there in silence for a while. Neither of them had any plans for the night. Leo said he'd be away for the weekend. He needed to spend time with a charge in Switzerland. Andy was busy studying. He was trying to get into the police academy. He'd be third generation in his family and they all knew his dad really wanted him to join the force.

"How is Andy doing with studying?" Piper finally asked.

"It's kind of stressing him out," Prue sighed.

"I think he's ready. He filled out all his applications and I don't see why he won't get in. I just worry about what will happen when he actually becomes a cop," she continued.

"I'm sure he'll be safe. His dad is still on the force. He'll watch out for him," Piper said, trying to reassure his sister.

"Yeah…so what about Leo?" Prue asked.

"He's in Switzerland…Geneva I think he said," Piper answered.

"He's speaks French?" Prue questioned, sounding surprised.

"I guess so. He never really mentioned it. Come to think of it, we never really talk about his other charges," Piper said.

"Maybe you should. Maybe he can help me with French class next semester," Prue said.

"We can ask him when he gets back on Monday," Piper said and sat up.

"What should we do for dinner? Pheebs won't be here," Prue murmured.

"I can make something…I'll go see what we have in the kitchen," Piper offered and headed downstairs. Prue followed her until she was shooed from the premises, given strict orders to keep everyone else out of the kitchen while she cooked. Prue found Victor in the conservatory.

"Hi," she said, sitting down next to him.

"Hi, honey. Something wrong?" Victor answered.

"No. Piper decided to make dinner so she's banished everyone else from the kitchen," Prue answered.

"She did? Well I guess we're in for a treat then," Victor said.

"Yeah…too bad Pheebs won't be here for it," the oldest of the Halliwell sisters stated with a smile.

"Hopefully she'll behave herself," Victor muttered.

"Dad…she's not a bad kid. She just tends to hang out with people who don't make very good decisions," Prue countered.

"There's not much we can do about, is there?" Victor commented.

"She's going to hang out with whoever she wants to," Prue answered, confirming Victor's statement. Prue had her own theory on why she hung out with the people she did but she didn't think she needed to share it with her father right now.

An hour later, Phoebe's friends had picked her up and Piper had now allowed people into the kitchen. She'd made a chicken dish with vegetables and rice. She had definitely gotten her knack and love of cooking from Grams. Prue and Victor dug in, Piper watching an waiting expectantly.

"This is really good," Prue said, giving her sister a smile.

"Thanks," Piper said with a small smile of her own.

"It's delicious sweetheart," Victor agreed.

They shared the meal in silence, both Prue and Victor going backing for seconds. Piper was relieved when Victor said he'd do the dishes. That was the only thing about cooking that she hated. The rest of the night was peaceful in the Manor. Even Phoebe managed to get in at a reasonable hour.

"I'm home!" she exclaimed as she walked in around ten.

"How was the movie?" Victor asked.

"It was alright. I've seen better," Phoebe replied.

"Glad you had fun," Victor called as Phoebe headed upstairs. She wasn't sure why but she was tired. She passed Piper's room. The door was closed. She assumed Prue had left already and Piper was probably reading. Phoebe tossed her purse on the back of her chair and pulled on pajamas. After quickly brushing her teeth she snuggled beneath her summer covers, drifting to sleep.

On the astral plane, Cole was pacing back and forth on an empty street. He needed a way to get the bounty hunters off of his trail for good. He was wracking his brain, trying to find a way to make that happen. He couldn't just keep vanquishing them on his own. That would only make more come after him. Suddenly a thought planted itself in his mind. What if he got the Charmed Ones to say they vanquished him. That would get the bounty hunters off of him for sure.

With a determined look, he shimmered back to the Underworld. He had to make sure he got the sisters to go along with his plan. He'd need to persuade them. He closed his eyes, trying to sense any of the sisters. He finally zeroed in on the one he knew wouldn't protest too much. With one last look around he shimmered out. He reappeared in a bedroom. He moved quietly towards the bed and bent over the sleeping form of Phoebe. She only woke when she could fell his presence hovering over her. She slowly opened her eyes, her vision blurry from sleep. All she saw was a vague image of a person before it clamped its hand over her mouth and shimmered out of sight.


	4. Deal For a Demon Part One

_Deal For a Demon Part One_

When the disorienting feeling of shimmering subsided, Phoebe looked around at her surroundings. It was very bleak and gray. But it looked familiar. It looked like Prescott Street but there were no cars or people. She was fairly certain she'd seen people out and about when she'd gotten home. The footsteps behind her reminded her she'd just been kidnapped by someone. She slowly turned around and let out a gasp. It couldn't be him. They hadn't seen him in five years. But it was him. It was Cole standing right in front of her in this strange place.

"You," she said, trying to keep her voice steady. So many questions whizzed through her head that she couldn't keep them straight. He just stood there, looking at her in her tank top and shorts.

"Benn a while, eh Phoebe?" he asked in response.

"Where am I?" she demanded, her confusion being overtaken by anger and a tinge of fear.

"You're safe," he answered. She rolled her eyes. Why did demons always insist they were safe when in fact they were moments away from possible injury?

"I think you need to check the definition of safe, buddy. Last I knew safe was not being kidnapped in the middle of the night by a demon," she shot back. Cole laughed a little at her explosive temper. She'd definitely grown up a lot in the last five y ears and not just in her attitude. She had matured into a young woman and he couldn't help but take in her curves.

"I just want to talk to you," he said finally.

"Demons don't just want to talk,' she countered. Her sisters were right. They couldn't trust him.

"Well this demon does, alright," he shot.

"Where are we?" she asked again.

"The astral plane," he answered. She did not look happy to have been whisked away to another plane of existence.

"And your powers don't work here," he added when he saw her trying to levitate.

"Then how did you get here?" she snapped.

"Just lucky I guess," Cole replied, sitting down on the curb of the nearby sidewalk.

"Why now?" she blurted, sitting next to him, but not too close.

"I'm not allowed to check up on a friend?" Cole asked and Phoebe glared at him.

"We're not friends, Cole. You tried to kill my sisters and I," Phoebe hissed.

"I was just doing what the Triad told me to do," Cole muttered.

"Well too bad we vanquished them then," Phoebe muttered.

"Thanks to you the Underworld is still in total disarray," Cole remarked.

"So sorry," she said sharply. An awkward silence fell between them. Phoebe looked around at the gray world surrounding her, wondering if Piper had noticed yet that she was missing. She also wondered what would happen when they tried to scry for her. She had a feeling that they wouldn't be able to find her here.

"You look good," he said after a while.

"Don't even try it," Phoebe snapped.

"You obviously took me for a reason. How about you just tell me before I kick your ass," she added, pulling herself to her feet.

"I need your help," Cole admitted. Phoebe couldn't help but laugh at his statement. After five years of silence he just expected to shimmer back into their lives and ask for help.

"W-what?" Phoebe stammered.

"I know you don't want to trust me let alone even think of helping me…but it's a win-win situation," Cole said, standing as well. He had a good three inches on her.

"I don't believe you," Phoebe replied.

"Just hear me out," he said, hands shoved in his pockets.

"I…have a little problem. A bunch of demons are on my tail and I can't keep vanquishing them myself," he began.

"Why is that my problem?" Phoebe interrupted.

"Just let me finish," he said. She let out a huff and crossed her arms over her chest but listened.

"If I keep taking them out myself, more will just keep coming. It's kind of a vicious cycle," he continued. He stopped to take a breath and she interjected again.

"What does any of this have to do with my sisters and I?" she snapped.

"If they think someone else took me out…say someone powerful like the Charmed Ones…then they won't be after me anymore," he explained.

"I don't see the upside for us. We're left with a bunch of cranky demons," Phoebe muttered.

"Trust me…they think you vanquished me…and they will leave you alone. They know the kind of power you girls pack," Cole replied.

"I don't think my sisters will go for it," Phoebe said after a minute.

'But you will?" he asked, sounding hopeful.

"I didn't say that. I don't make any deals with demons…especially not on my own," Phoebe replied. Cole's face fell a little.

"Look if you help me, I swear I'll leave you alone. I just…I need these guys off my back" Cole begged.

"Let me go and I'll think about it," Phoebe said. Cole looked away. It wasn't that he didn't want to let her go. It was the only way his message would get to her sisters but he didn't want to risk shimmering off the astral plane right now.

"I can't do that…not yet," Cole said.

"What? You know kidnapping someone is a really stupid way to way try and convince them to help you." Phoebe shouted.

"It's not because I don't want to let you go. If I shimmer off of this plane and back into yours, they'll sense my magic and come after me. They can't track me here," he rambled in one breath. Phoebe just stormed off in the direction of the park. She figured it would still be here. Cole didn't follow her.

Back in the mortal world, Piper woke up. She'd fallen asleep reading. She rubbed her eyes and looked at her clock. It was about four in the morning. She groaned, tossing her book on her desk as she went in search of pajamas. She wandered out into the hallway as quietly as she could to brush her teeth. Phoebe's door was closed. She hadn't heard her come in. But that wasn't Piper's concern right now. She wanted to go back to sleep.

Neither she nor Victor realized anything was wrong until later that morning. Piper had wandered downstairs for breakfast around nine. Victor was reading the paper when she walked in.

"Morning honey," he said.

"Morning," she answered, pouring herself a cup of coffee and grabbing a bowl of cereal.

"Do you and Leo have any plans today?" he asked from around the paper.

"He's in Switzerland until tomorrow," Piper answered. Victor nodded his head behind the paper and took a sip of his own coffee.

They finished their breakfasts in silence. After putting her dishes in the dishwasher, Piper headed upstairs to get a shower before Phoebe stole all the hot water. Even with just the two of them in the house, Phoebe always managed to use up all the hot water. She found it unoccupied and took a little longer than usual. By the time she'd gotten dressed and dried her hair it was almost ten thirty. Phoebe's door was still closed. Phoebe liked to sleep in but she always up by now. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and knocked on the door.

"Phoebe? It's almost ten thirty," she called through the wood but got no response. She knocked again and still no response. She slowly turned the handle and pushed the door open. The shades were still down and her bed looked slept in but she was not there. Piper felt panic begin to rise within her. She checked the windows. They were closed but not locked. Piper knew that if Phoebe had snuck out she would have left a shade up. Not even she could climb out the window with the shade down. So if she hadn't snuck out, then where was she. She quickly headed downstairs.

"Dad," she called. Victor walked in from the foyer.

"What is it?" he asked, noting the worried expression on his daughter's face.

"You haven't seen Phoebe this morning have you?" she asked.

"No. I thought she was still sleeping," he answered.

"She's not," Piper answered and rushed for the kitchen to grab the phone. Victor watched her running around. He could feel an easy feeling settle in his stomach. His initial thought was that she'd snuck out again.

"Are you sure she didn't sneak out?" he asked as Piper dialed a series of numbers.

"The shades were still down. Even she can't climb out a window with shades down," Piper muttered and placed the phone to her ear. It rang a couple times before someone picked up on the other end.

"Hello?" Andy answered.

"Andy…is Prue there?" Piper asked.

"Yeah…hang on a minute," Andy replied. Piper could hear Andy on the other end walking around and call out Prue's name. Finally there was a clattering noise on the other end.

"Piper?" Prue asked.

"Is Phoebe at your place/" Piper asked.

"No…why would she be?" Prue answered.

"Because she's not here…." Piper explained, panic still rising.

"Did she…sneak out?" Prue asked. Piper could hear the worry in her sister's voice now too.

"No…" Piper trailed off.

"I'll be over as soon as I can," Prue said and hung up. Piper hung up the phone and slowly turned to face her father.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Piper said. She wasn't going to lie to her father.

"Do you think it's something demonic?" he asked. He knew it was what Piper was thinking.

"It has to be," she sighed, heading up to the attic. If there was going to a solution to this, it was going to be in the Book of Shadows. Five minutes later she could hear car doors slam and the front door open. Piper wondered how many laws Prue had broken just to get here. She heard muffled voices and then footsteps pounding on the stairs.

"I'm here," Prue announced as she burst through the doorway.

"Yeah…I kind of figured," Piper muttered. Prue tossed her purse on the couch and went to standing next to her sister behind the Book.

"What are you looking for?" Prue asked as Piper paged through the thick tome.

"I have no idea," she answered.

"It has to be demonic…but I don't have the slightest idea who it could have been. I mean I didn't even know she was gone," Piper rambled.

"Don't blame yourself. She's strong," Prue said, placing a hand on Piper's shoulder. They flipped through the entire book and found nothing. Piper slammed it shut with a groan.

"What good is the damn book if it can't help us find our sister," Piper grumbled.

"We could try the to call a lost witch spell. Technically she is lost," Prue suggested.

"I guess we could try that," Piper said and they went about gathering what they would need for the spell. Prue found the spell in the book as Piper handed her a small knife.

"Why do I have to do this?" Prue asked.

"Because I hate blood," Piper answered. Prue rolled her eyes as she and Piper read the first part of the spell in unison.

"Power of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies. Come to us who call you near, come to us and settle here," the began. Prue pricked her finger and let a couple droplets of blood fall into the bowl in front of her.

"Blood to blood, I summon thee. Blood to blood return to me," they chanted. There was a small rustle but nothing happened.

"Why did nothing happen. That should have worked," Prue shot, sucking on her still bleeding finger. Piper rummaged in the cabinet where they kept a small first aid kit and handed her a band aid. Just then orbs filled the room and very concerned Leo appeared.

"Leo…I thought you weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow," Piper said, looking surprised.

"Something's wrong. I can't sense Phoebe," he said. Piper and Prue shared a look.


	5. Deal For a Demon Part Two

_Deal For a Demon Part Two_

"What do you mean you can't sense her?" Prue demanded. Leo looked between the remaining two sisters and took a deep breath.

"I mean…I can't feel her presence on this plane," he said slowly.

'Does that mean she's dead?" Piper asked.

"No. I think one of us would feel it if she died," Prue answered before Leo could speak.

"Prue's right. She's not dead," Leo agreed.

"Well we tried the to call a lost witch spell but nothing happened," Piper said, not that repeating what they'd already done would bring them any closer to finding Phoebe.

"You have no idea who might have taken her?" Leo asked and both girls shook their heads in the negative.

"You know it's really rotten luck that the sister who can see the future didn't see this coming," Prue grumbled.

"I'm going to check with the Elders and see if they know anything," Leo offered. Maybe the high power would have some insight as to who took Phoebe. With that he disappeared in orbs. Piper looked over at Prue and sighed.

"I really hate when he does that," she said.

"He's just trying to help," Prue reminded her. Just then footsteps sounded on the stairs and Victor appeared followed by Andy.

"Did you find anything?" Victor questioned, sounding hopeful.

"Not really. But Leo can't sense Phoebe so that means she not on our plane anymore," Prue answered.

"Are you telling me that she might be…" Victor began to ramble but both his daughters shook their heads vigorously in the negative.

"No…she's not dead," Piper assured him.

"Is there anything I can do?" Andy asked.

"I don't think so. Not right now anyways. You should get back to studying," Prue answered. Andy smiled a little.

"You know where to find me if you need anything," he said, walking over to give her a kiss before heading downstairs. Piper and Prue looked over at Victor. He looked panic-stricken. Piper walked over and wrapped her arms around him. Prue soon mirrored her gesture. Victor fought back tears and just held his girls close. This brought back memories of the last time Phoebe had been kidnapped by demons. She' only been ten then.

"We're going to find her," Prue whispered, trying to reassure herself just as much as her sister and father. After a few minutes they all headed downstairs to eat lunch.

They sat down with plates of sandwiches and were just about to dig in when orbs filled the kitchen. Piper put down her sandwich and looked at Leo.

"Did you find anything?" she asked and he shook his head.

"They have no idea what is going on. They didn't foresee anything happening," Leo replied. He sounded just as disappointed as the Halliwells felt. Prue let out a sigh and took a bite of her sandwich. Fighting demons on an empty stomach was never a good idea. Piper and Victor resigned themselves to finish their meal as well before they took any more action.

On the astral plane, Phoebe had sunk onto a bench. It was eerily quiet around her but she was too annoyed to care. Cole was a liar. He didn't want to let her go. But she had to keep believing that her sisters would find her. They always did. She had felt a strange sensation earlier but it faded quickly. By now Cole had finally joined her. He was just standing, leaning on a tree across from her. Neither of them spoke for a while. Finally the silence was too much for Phoebe. She stood up and started walking.

"Where are you going?" Cole asked but she didn't respond. He gave a grunt and followed her. He took strides big enough to put himself in her way.

"Where are you going?" he repeated.

"The Manor, now move," she replied, shoving him aside.

"The Book of Shadows won't be there," he called but she ignored him. He just followed after her, ready for an 'I told you so'. Phoebe stormed up the stairs to the attic and sure enough there was no Book of Shadows on the pedestal. Cole simply leaned in the doorway.

"I told you it wouldn't be here," he said. Her hands balled into fists as she spun around to look at him.

"I don't care if demons do show up and rip you to shreds. You're going to get me out of here now," Phoebe hissed, wishing she had telekinesis right now. Cole heaved a sigh. He would need to shimmer back onto the other plane for his plan to work. And there was no doubt her sisters were looking for her.

"Ok…just…take it easy," he said, pushing off the doorframe and trying to take her hand. He finally settled for her upper arm. Effortlessly he shimmered off the plane and back into the mortal one. They appeared in the park they'd just been in.

"Is your aim off?" she huffed.

"Hey I got you back ok. Look I don't have a lot of time. They're going to sense me. So please, just…help me," he begged. She gritted her teeth and headed back to the Manor, Cole hot on her heels. She pushed the front door open and chairs scraped in the kitchen.

"Phoebe!" Piper cried, pulling her baby sister into a hug. Prue joined in as well. It was Leo who first noticed Cole standing in the doorway.

"What is he doing here?" the whitelighter asked suspiciously. Prue and Piper looked up and saw him too.

"I should have known it was you," Prue snapped, sending him flying into the next room. Phoebe almost opened her mouth to protest but didn't. Cole clambered to his feet as fast as he could.

"Piper, blow him up," Prue ordered.

"Wait…Phoebe a little help here," Cole called. Piper flicked her wrist, freezing him instead.

"What is he talking about?" Piper asked. Phoebe groaned.

"He says some demons are after him and if we make it look like we vanquished him they'll leave him alone," Phoebe said in one breath.

"You didn't say we'd help him did you?" Prue gasped.

"No of course not," Phoebe replied.

"Why would even agree to that?" Piper murmured.

"He says the demons won't bother us. They'll be too scared….and he'll leave us alone too," Phoebe answered.

"You believed him?" Prue scoffed.

"I know you don't want to believe that he needs our help but I do. I can feel how scared he is right now," Phoebe retorted.

"I think we need to at least consider it," she added.

"He's tried to kill us in the past, Pheebs," Piper reminded her younger sister.

"I know that Piper…but he didn't kill us. Something made him let me go five years ago. He could have killed me last night but he didn't," she hissed just as Cole unfroze.

"Not to rush you but a decision would be really good soon," he said, looking around him. Prue looked at her sisters. Phoebe's empath hit were rarely wrong but this was a demon. One they had a bad track record with. All three girls looked to Leo.

"What do you think?" Piper asked.

"I think…Phoebe may have a point," he sighed. He hated to admit it but Cole was basically an innocent. Prue's jaw dropped. How could Leo say that? She dragged her sisters out of the room, still keeping Cole in her sightline.

"Say we do help him. What's to say he doesn't go back on his word?" Prue whispered.

"There's a vanquishing potion in the Book. I remember seeing it a while ago," Piper said.

"So we can be ready if he does turn on us," Prue agreed. Phoebe couldn't help but heave a little sigh of relief. A small part of her had been hoping they'd agree to help Cole. They returned to find Cole sweating profusely.

"What's wrong with you?" Prue asked.

"I'm trying not to move. If I don't move they won't sense me," he answered.

"Ok…well you're going to have to move because we are going to need to go up to the Book," Prue said. Cole let out a breath and slowly followed them, his eyes darting around as well they went.

They reached the attic and Cole stayed far away from the Book. He didn't want to give the sisters any reason to doubt his intentions. Prue opened the Book to Balthazar's page to recheck the potion. She cringed. They were going to need a piece of his flesh.

"We are going to need a piece of his flesh," she whispered to her sisters. Piper wrinkled her nose.

"Maybe…we can say we need it to hand over to the demons as proof? But save a little piece?" Phoebe suggested.

"He probably knows what is in the vanquishing potion…he won't agree to it," Piper countered.

"I have ears you know," Cole said.

"So what exactly do you want us to do?" Prue asked.

"Make it look like you vanquished me," Cole replied. Prue rolled her eyes.

"Yeah…I figured that out for myself," she snapped.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Piper rephrased her sister's question. Cole looked around the attic.

"We should be able to stage it. Just need to create some scorch marks, toss a couple of potion vials on the ground," he answered.

"What if they want proof?" Phoebe asked. Cole rolled up his sleeve, baring his forearm.

"Take what you need," he said.

"Don't you know…need to be a demon for it to work?" Piper asked. Cole swallowed loudly. She was right. But changing into his demonic form would definitely send off bells and whistles as to his location. He took a deep breath.

"Yes…but do the rest of it first," he answered. Piper headed to grab some potion vials and fill them with water for effect. Prue grabbed some matches and sat down on the floor, examining the boards. She hoped Victor wouldn't be too mad at her for lighting the floor on fire.

"I think we need to light the fire first. The water in the vials will probably put most of it out," Piper said, returning with the vials. Phoebe had gotten a small knife from the kitchen. Cole sat watching. With caution, Prue lit a match and laid it on the floor. The wood caught the flame immediately and began to burn.

"Hurry, put it out," Prue ordered. Piper tossed the vials on the ground, the water splashing over the flames. Most of them were doused immediately. Piper had to stamp out a few. The trio looked over at Cole.

"What are you going to do when they show up? You can't shimmer off. They'll know," Phoebe said.

"I'll figure something out," Cole said, standing up. Instantly he grew in height and his skin turned red and black. He extended his forearm again.

"Just do it," he said, his voice deeper. Phoebe moved closer and slid the blade across his arm. A sliver of skin came off, causing her to cringe. He transformed back into his human self and looked down at his forearm. It was bleeding but he couldn't worry about that now.

"Uh…go downstairs…They'll probably shimmer up here," Prue said. He nodded and bolted down the stairs. Prue gingerly took the hunk of flesh and set it on the table, cutting it in half. Not two minutes later a group of bounty hunters shimmered in.

"Where did he go?" one of them demanded.

"Looking for Balthazar?" Prue asked and they nodded. She held out a piece of the flesh.

"You're standing in what used to be him," Phoebe said, pointing down. They saw the broken potion vials and scorched wood.

"We have proof," Prue said, waving the flesh in their faces.

"So why don't you just take it and leave before we vanquish you," she shot, tossing it at them. To the girls disbelief they took and without so much as a grumble, shimmered out.

"Wow…they bought it," Piper laughed. They headed downstairs to find Leo bandaging Cole's arm.

"They bought it," Prue announced. Cole let a small smile escape his lips.

"Thank you. And I promise I won't bother you. I can't use my powers or else they'll know I'm still alive," he said, getting a nod from Leo that he was done.

"So what are you going to do now?" Phoebe asked.

"Enjoy my freedom," he answered and walked out the front door.


	6. A Piper of Two Times Part One

_A Piper of Two Times Part One_

A few weeks had passed and as promised the girls had not seen hide nor hair of Cole. Piper and Prue seemed relieved by this fact. After all, neither had liked Cole very much. Phoebe on the other hand was more conflicted. Presently, she sat in the sun room, a glass of lemonade sitting on the table in front of her. She was staring off into space when she heard her name being called.

"Phoebe," Leo said, sitting down next to her.

"Piper's at work," Phoebe replied automatically. Leo gave a small, uneasy laugh. Had he really just become Piper's boyfriend to her sisters?

"I'm not here to see Piper. I'm here to see you, Phoebe," Leo stated. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Why?" she asked.

"Well…you seem distracted lately. And as your whitelighter, I just want you to know that I'm here for you," he said.

"I know…it's just weird…let's face it…you are dating my sister," Phoebe remarked.

"That doesn't mean I'm not your whitelighter anymore," Leo countered.

"I feel like I'm betraying Piper somehow," Phoebe mumbled.

"You're not. I swear. Now what's bothering you?" Leo pressed. Phoebe tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I don't know. I think I'm just confused about Cole," Phoebe sighed. Leo let out a breath. He had a feeling this was about Cole.

"Confused how?" Leo probed.

"I know I should be happy that he is keeping his promise and staying away from us. But…part of me worries about where he is and if he's ok. Maybe it's the empath in me," she rambled.

"Phoebe, you two have a past. It's only natural to be conflicted," Leo stated.

"That's all you got for me. No whitelighter words of wisdom?" she asked, failing to hide a smile.

"And it wasn't much of a past, unless you call kidnapping me a past," she added.

"All I'm saying is it's ok to worry about him. Just…don't worry about him too much. He is a demon," Leo replied. Phoebe laughed a little but fell silent. She wished she could just forget about Cole completely. But she knew deep down that she couldn't forget him.

"I didn't help very much did I?" Leo asked. Phoebe gave him a smile.

"A little," she muttered.

"I feel like I'm ten again, keeping it a secret that Cole was a demon," she sighed.

"You should talk to your sisters about this," he said. Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"I know, I know. Keeping my emotions all bottled up effects all three of us," she muttered and stood up.

"I think I've been a witch long enough to know what does and doesn't effect us," she added. Leo just let out a sigh and watched her go. That hadn't gone well. He knew that Phoebe wasn't a little girl anymore but she was still the youngest and her powers were more difficult to handle than her sisters'. He heard her on the phone in the kitchen but did his best not to listen. He heard footsteps on the stairs and the front door open and close simultaneously. He got up and headed for the front hall, nearly running into Victor.

"Where did she go?" Victor asked.

"I have no idea," Leo replied.

Just then an engine revved and then sped off. Victor let out a frustrated groan. He really disliked the people Phoebe hung out with.

"I think she just needs some space," Leo muttered before orbing out of the Manor.

Across town, Prue was sitting on the couch, flipping through daytime soaps when the front door opened and Andy walked in. She tossed the remote on the cushion next to her and got up.

"I didn't think you would be home this early," she commented, kissing him quickly.

"Yeah…we got done with class earlier than expected and I thought I'd swing by to pick you up for lunch," Andy replied. He'd gotten into the police academy and was almost halfway through with training. Prue couldn't believe how fast it had gone by.

"I'd love to have lunch," she said with a smile. She grabbed her purse and they headed out. They pulled into a parking spot at their favorite restaurant and climbed out.

"So do you see your dad a lot at training?" she asked after they'd placed their orders.

"Every now and then. He insists I don't call him dad around the other guys. Doesn't want them to think I get special treatment," Andy answered, sipping his soda.

"I bet he's really proud of you though," she said as the waitress brought out their plates.

"Thanks Jess," Prue said, giving the girl a smile. They'd graduated in the same year.

"No problem. Enjoy," Jess said and headed off to check on another table.

"He doesn't say it much but he probably is," Andy muttered, taking a bite of sandwich.

"Oh come on. Your dad is always proud of you," Prue retorted. Andy just stayed silent. In that moment Prue wished she had Phoebe's power of empathy. She knew something was bothering him but she couldn't tell what.

"Ok…spill. What's bothering you," she demanded.

"Nothing is bothering me," Andy replied.

"Yes…something is. I may not be an empath but I can tell when you're upset," Prue hissed.

"I'm just worried about screwing up. I don't want to disappoint him," Andy finally admitted.

"Andy…he's your dad before anything else. He knows you're not perfect. And people mess up sometimes," Prue replied.

"You sound like Leo," Andy laughed.

"I do not!" she shot.

"I swear he was a motivational speaker in another life or something," Andy chuckled.

"He was a doctor before he died," Prue said. Even ten years later, it still struck her as strange that he'd had another life before he'd met them.

"I couldn't imagine living through what he did," Andy said. Prue nodded in agreement.

"So how do you feel about him and Piper dating?" Andy questioned.

"It makes her happy to be with him," she answered.

"You don't think it changes your and Phoebe's relationship with him?" Andy asked.

"Not really. He's still our whitelighter. Besides, it's not like he is around more than he was before," she answered.

"Why…do you think it's a bad idea?' she probed.

"No. I think it's great But…I've been around magic long enough to know that sometimes it gets in the way," Andy answered.

"You really think the Elders would try and interfere?" Prue whispered.

"It could happen," Andy stated. Prue thought about that for a minute. The Elders had tried to keep Leo and Piper apart five years ago. But that had been different. Piper was only 13 back then, totally not ready to date. Now she was an adult.

"I hope for Piper's sake they just stay out of it," Prue sighed just as Jess came back with their check.

"How was everything?" she asked.

"Great…like always," Prue replied, reaching for her purse.

"I got it," Andy said, tossing a few bills on the table.

"What a gentleman," Jess said with a smile.

"Yeah," Prue murmured and stood. They reached the car and Andy checked his watch.

"Crap, I have to get back before I'm late for afternoon classes," he grumbled.

"You go. I can always call Leo to give me a lift," Prue said.

"You sure?" he asked. She nodded and after a brief kiss, he climbed into the car and drove off. Prue walked a little ways from the restaurant before calling out Leo's name.

"Leo," she called. A swirl of orbs deposited him and he looked around, confused.

"Prue…what's going on?" Leo asked.

"Andy was going to be late for class so…I told him I'd call you for a lift so he wouldn't have to worry about dropping me off on the way," Prue answered.

"Ok. Just…can we not make a habit of it. I have other charges to look after," he said. Prue gave him a curious look.

"Ok…yeah…I'm sorry to interrupt with other charges," Prue said as he orbed her back too her apartment. Without a word, he disappeared.

"What is up with him?" she muttered, reaching for the phone. She dialed the Manor and Victor picked up.

"Hi honey," he said.

"Hey Dad. Are Phoebe or Piper around?" Prue replied.

"No. Piper's at work and Phoebe's….out," Victor answered.

"Speaking of work…shouldn't you be working today too?" he asked.

"I have the day off. I switched shifts so that I work tomorrow," Prue answered.

"Oh alright. Well I think Piper gets home in a few hours. Do you want me to tell her you called?" he asked.

"Uh…no. I think I'll just go stop by and see if she has a minute," Prue answered and hung up. She figured Piper might know what had Leo in such a bad mood. Just as she was about to astral project herself to the daycare, there was a knock on her door. She pulled it open to find Phoebe standing there.

"Hey, you ok?" Prue asked, ushering her sister in.

"Yeah…I just…can we talk?" Phoebe asked.

"Sure…hey you haven't seen Leo today have you?" Prue replied.

"Yeah…we talked a little bit. Why?" Phoebe answered.

"Well I called him to give me a ride so Andy wouldn't be late for afternoon classes and he seemed really snappy about being called away from other charges," Prue rambled.

"I don't know…he seemed fine when I left…though he told me to talk to you and Piper about what I'm feeling," Phoebe admitted.

"What's up?" Prue asked, leading her sibling to the couch.

"It's just…I know you guys never liked or trusted Cole but…part of me is worried about him," Phoebe sighed.

"I don't really understand why you care about what happens to Cole…maybe its your empath power….but…if you need to worry about him, then go ahead and worry. Just…keep us updated ok. We don't like surprises," Prue said. Phoebe smiled broadly.

"Thanks," Phoebe sighed, giving her sister a hug.

"Hey do you and Andy want to come over for dinner?" Phoebe asked.

"Sure. Why not," Prue answered.

Over at the daycare, Piper was handing the last little girl off to her mom. Piper was glad the day was over. Today had been hectic and she'd been tempted to just freeze the room to catch a breath but she hadn't. She wasn't in the mood for the Elders or anyone to scold her about using her powers for personal gain.

"Bye Piper," the little girl said.

"Bye Samantha," Piper said.

"You know, Sammie really likes you, Piper. You're just so great with her. Do you baby sit?" the girl's mother asked.

'Baby sit? Uh…yeah…sure," Piper replied and after assuring the girl's mother she'd be in touch, Piper heaved a sigh. She wandered through the room, picking up toys and trash. Finally, after what felt like forever she was in her car, on her way back to the Manor. When she got there, her sisters were there.

"Hey, Piper. How was work?" Phoebe asked.

"Sometimes I hate little kids," Piper grumbled. She was about to head upstairs when she heard a noise. She turned around and could have sworn she'd seen a little kid run past her. But it couldn't be real. Maybe she was just tired. She started up the stairs and felt something trip her, like a person running past her. Phoebe and Prue were at her side.

"You ok?" Prue asked.

"Yeah I….just wasn't watching where I was going," Piper replied. Prue helped her to her feet.

"I think I'm going to lie down until dinner," she muttered and headed up the rest of the stairs. She was about to lie down when orbs filled the room. Piper forced a smile and sat up.

"Hi," she greeted as Leo leaned down to kiss her.

"Hi," he replied, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"You look upset," she commented.

"I was a little short with Prue earlier. I've just been going a little crazy, trying to balance my other charges and spending time with you. I think the Elders are giving me more charges to try and keep us apart again," he admitted.

"They never know when to just butt out," Piper groaned.

"But I'm here now," he whispered.

"Yes…you are," she murmured back and kissed him. She snaked her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer. She chanced opening one eye and jumped.

"What is it?" Leo asked.

"I think I'm going crazy. I could have sworn I just saw a little kid standing right there," Piper answered.

"There's nothing there," he said.

"I know…and earlier I tripped up the stairs…but it felt like someone ran past me," Piper continued.

"I'm going to check the Book," she sighed and walked out of her room.

"Not everything is magical, Piper. Maybe you're just overtired," he called but she didn't listen. She reached the attic and just stared at the Book of Shadows. What did she expect to find? She opened the Book and began to turn pages when they started turning on their own. They landed on a spell about past lives. She stared at in confusion but shrugged. Someone obviously wanted her to find the page.

"Here goes nothing," she muttered and began to recite the spell.

"Remove the chains of time and Space and make my spirit soar. Let these mortal arms embrace the life that haunts before," she chanted. Before she knew what happened, she'd passed out.


	7. A Piper of Two Times Part Two

_A Piper of Two Times Part Two_

When Piper came to she was standing in the front foyer of the Manor. She wasn't sure how she'd gotten there and it looked different. She tentatively walked into the kitchen to see Phoebe's back leaning up to reach something in a cabinet.

"Piper, you shouldn't be on your feet so close to the due date," a much older Phoebe said.

"Thank you but I think I know what I'm doing," Piper replied. Phoebe continued to reach for the object in the cabinet and finally had to resort to levitating up to grab it.

"Where's Leo?" Phoebe asked. Before Piper could answer, a boy of about four came running in from the other room.

"Mommy!" he squealed, tugging on Piper's sleeve. It was then that she looked down to see her very pregnant stomach.

"What is it sweetie?" Piper asked.

"When is the baby coming?" he asked. Piper smiled and bent down as best she could to his level.

"Soon…very soon," she answered, kissing the boy on the forehead. Just as she stood up, a flurry of orbs appeared behind her to form Leo.

"Hi honey," she greeted, giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Sorry I'm late," Leo apologized and looked down at the boy.

"Daddy!" the boy called.

"You ready to go see your baby brother or sister?" he asked and the boy jumped up in excitement.

"I want a sister," he said as if his word was law on the subject.

'We'll see buddy," Piper said with a laugh.

Just as they were about to leave, Piper found herself back in the attic, lying on the floor. Prue and Leo were standing over her, both with concern etched on their faces.

"Are you ok?" Prue asked, helping her sister sit up.

"We came in and you were out on the floor," Leo added.

"I…I don't know. I read a spell and then…" Piper trailed off. It had felt so real…like she was really living it. She had been that little boy's mother. And Leo had been his father. She scrunched her face up, trying to recall all the details. Had she been wearing a wedding ring?

"You read a spell and then what?" Prue prompted.

"It was like…I was me but I was older…" Piper answered. Prue and Leo helped her to her feet and the eldest Halliwell looked at the spell opened in the Book.

'Honey, that doesn't make any sense. This is a past life spell," Prue stated.

"I know that," Piper snapped.

'Why were you reading a past life spell?" Leo probed.

"I…it opened on its own," Piper answered with a shrug. She didn't know why the Book did what it did sometimes. She had to wonder, had maybe Grams or Patty been behind the turning of the pages?

"Well…what were you coming up here to do when it opened?" Prue questioned.

"I thought I was seeing kids and I wanted to figure out why," she replied.

"What exactly did you see?" Leo pressed. Piper pushed past both of them and sunk onto the couch. What was with all the questions? She was still trying to get everything straight in her head.

"Uh…I was in the kitchen with Phoebe and…this little boy came in," Piper began. Did she really want to say that she and Leo had a child and were married in whatever time she'd seen?

"Can you remember anything else?" Leo asked.

"Yeah…the little boy was my…our son," Piper managed to get out. Leo stared at her in surprise.

"And I was pregnant…like really pregnant," she concluded.

"What?" Leo stammered. Prue couldn't help but let out a snort.

"I…it was like I was me but I wasn't. I couldn't control my body," she replied. It didn't really answer his question.

"We…had kids?" Leo croaked out. What did he want her to say?

"Yeah…I don't even know if it was my future or some future life," Piper mumbled. Just then Phoebe appeared.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Piper read a spell to take her to the past but it took her to the future instead," Prue answered before Piper could open her mouth.

"How'd that happen?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know," Piper groaned, burying her head in her hands.

"She was seeing kids," Prue informed their younger sibling. Clearing his throat, Leo slowly stood up, not looking at Piper.

"I'll uh…go check with the Elders," he mumbled and disappeared in orbs.

"Is he ok?" Phoebe questioned.

"How would you feel finding out you were married to a Charmed One?" Prue said, earning a glare from Piper.

"Oh you and Leo were married?" Phoebe squealed. Piper just nodded. What was going on?

"Maybe we should summon Grams…" she muttered more to herself than her sisters.

"How could Grams help?" Phoebe and Prue asked in unison.

"Well we know by now that when the Book turns the pages itself, it's someone else doing it," Piper answered, getting out the candles. Phoebe reached for the lighter and Prue stood up. Together they chanted the all too familiar spell.

"Hear these words; hear my cry, spirit from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee. Cross now the great divide," they chanted. Grams appeared before them in record time. Even Piper couldn't help but give their grandmother a smile.

"Well this is a surprise," Grams said.

"We actually need your help," Piper said before either of her sisters could interrupt her.

"Alright, what is it girls?" Grams replied.

"Well uh…did you turn the Book to the past life spell?" Piper blurted. Penny's brow furrowed and she looked over at the Book. She slowly shook her head and before she could speak another familiar voice spoke.

"I did," Patty said, appearing before them.

"Why?" all three of her daughters asked.

"Because it's what I thought would help you, sweetie," she said, looking at Piper.

"But why would it send me to the future?" she inquired.

"That part…I'm not really sure," their mother confessed.

"What did you see?" both Grams and Patty questioned.

"Leo and I were married and we had a kid," Piper muttered into her shirtsleeve.

"Leo…Leo your Whitelighter?" Grams scoffed and Patty winced.

"Yeah…I don't really know what happened…I mean…maybe it was a future life or something?" Piper offered. Why was she so keen to think that couldn't really be her in a few years?

"I think right now we need to figure out why you were sent to the future instead of the past," Patty said, eying Grams. Grams nodded and they headed for the Book. None of the girls said a word about Leo checking with the Elders. They all go the feeling it wouldn't go over well with their Mom and Grams.

They had lost track of time because the next thing they knew, footsteps echoed on the stairs and Victor appeared in the doorway.

"What's going on?" he called. Grams looked up first.

"Nothing to concern you, Victor," she answered sharply. Her tone made the other four look up too.

"Mother," Patty hissed.

"What?" Grams shot back. Patty shook her head and walked over to her ex-husband.

"We're just trying to solve Piper's little magical problem. She got sent to the future instead of the past," Patty explained.

"Oh," Victor said. He was about to ask if they needed his help but decided against it. He didn't want Grams to snap at him again. He was about to leave when Leo orbed back in.

"What did I miss?" Leo asked, noticing Patty and Grams.

"We summoned them. Did you find anything out?" Prue answered.

"Not really," Leo answered.

"They didn't know anything?" Piper whined.

"Nope," he reiterated.

"So we're back to square one," Prue mumbled. The room suddenly grew very quiet until Phoebe drew in a loud breath.

"Phoebe what's wro—oh my God," Piper gasped. Standing before her was an older version of herself with a very pregnant stomach. All eyes were now on the older Piper.

"I think I can help you with your problem," she said.

"You weren't kidding. You look ready to pop," Prue said. Present Piper shushed her older sister.

"Uh…how exactly can you help me?" she asked.

"Well I cast a spell to go back in time to…do some things and I ended up in a past life…" future Piper began.

"Do what things?" all three girls probed.

"Which past life?" Patty asked.

"1920s," future Piper answered. Patty, Grams and Leo all nodded in understanding.

"Anyways…what did you come back in time to do?" Piper pressed.

"It's better you not know. It's not really that important," future Piper responded.

"So how does this help us exactly?" Prue demanded. Future Piper walked closer and pulled her present counterpart away from the rest of the family.

"I came back to make sure that Phoebe doesn't do anything she'll regret," future Piper whispered. Piper gave a confused look.

"You know she can't just let Cole go," future Piper stated. Piper felt a lump rise in her throat.

"Ok…so…why did I end up in your time?" Piper pressed. Future Piper raised her voice so the rest of the room could here.

"Well…what I think happened was we must have cast our spells at exactly the same time. Our magic must have crossed paths and gotten all jumbled up. So I went where your spell was supposed to send you and somehow you must have ended up in my time," she explained. Eyebrows rose on several faces.

"It kind of makes sense," Phoebe said. Piper nodded in agreement. It could have been the case. It certainly seemed to explain things.

"So you just recast the spell then?" Prue asked.

"Yes. I figured Piper in your time would be wondering what was going on…and the Elders wouldn't be much help," future Piper explained. All three girls snickered at the mention of the Elders. Piper was glad to see they were still as useless in the future as they were currently. Future Piper looked over at Leo and gave him a kind smile.

"Don't worry. Everything will happen like it's meant to be," she said, walking over and giving him a kiss.

"You told me that," she whispered in his ear so only he could hear her.

"Well…now that we figured out why that happened, shouldn't you get back to your time. Don't want you to deliver in the wrong time…who knows what could happen," Prue said hurriedly.

"Thanks for the concern sis," future Piper said.

"I'm just looking out for my little niece or nephew in there," Prue laughed.

"Do you have a spell dear?" Grams asked.

"There should be one in the book," Piper answered.

"I think I know the one she means," Patty said and began to flip through until she found it.

"Here you go girls," she said. The Charmed Ones gathered around the Book and with one final look at future Piper began to read the spell.

"A time for everything and everything in its place. Return what has been moved through time and space," they chanted. The young woman before them disappeared in swirls of light.

"Well that was…interesting," Phoebe said. Victor cleared his throat.

"Who is hungry for dinner?" he asked.

"I'm starving," Piper proclaimed. With that she and her sisters headed downstairs to see what they could find. Piper had suddenly found herself in a cooking mood. Leo reluctantly joined them, leaving Patty, Victor and Grams alone in the attic.

"So would one of you like toe tell me what's really going on?" he asked.

"Piper went to the future and she and Leo were married," Patty explained. Victor paled and Patty nodded in understanding.

"I think I should stick around for a while…talk to Piper about all of this. I mean she's so young," Patty said.

"I couldn't agree more dear," Grams stated.

"For once, I agree with your mother," Victor agreed and they headed down after the girls. What lay ahead was still unclear but they all knew it wasn't going to be easy.


	8. Future Sights

_Future Sights_

The next few days passed by uneventfully except for the fact that Patty had yet to disappear. Grams had left right after dinner the day Piper had cast the spell. Presently Piper was sitting in the sun room, legs draped over the edge of the couch. She was enjoying the warmth of the sun on her face. She had work off for the next couple of days and she was going to take advantage of every free moment she had. After all, she started college in a few short weeks and she'd need all the rest she could get.

"Piper?" Prue's voice echoed from the front foyer.

"In here," Piper replied. Footsteps sounded in the kitchen and then the sun room.

"What are you doing?" Prue asked, sitting down on the table across from her sibling.

"Relaxing," she answered.

"Or trying to," she added under her breath.

'Well I hate to interrupt your sunbathing but can we talk?" Prue said, leaning forward. Piper heaved a sigh but sat up to face her older sister.

"What's up?" Piper asked. She could tell Prue was worried about something. It was a little strange that Prue was bringing her concerns to Piper. It usually happened the other way around.

"Well…have you talked to Leo at all since the whole time travel thing?" Prue began. Piper immediately got the feeling that wasn't what Prue wanted to talk about.

"Sort of. I mean…what's there to say? I saw us married. We had kids. I want that but…I don't want to push him into anything," Piper answered.

"I'm glad you don't want to rush into it," Prue said, sounding relieved.

"But that's not what you really wanted to talk about, is it?" Piper retorted. Prue's face fell a little bit.

"Not exactly. What did your future self tell you?" Prue responded. Piper swallowed. She had been trying to put that out of her mind. She didn't want to make Phoebe think they were butting into her business. But it had to do with Cole and that meant danger to all three of them.

"She said she was coming back to make sure Phoebe didn't do anything she might regret," Piper explained. It sounded so vague now that she said it aloud.

"What does that mean?" Prue demanded.

"She didn't go into details…just that it had something to do with Cole," Piper muttered, lowering her voice. She hoped Prue wouldn't freak out too much.

"I thought we were rid of him," Prue grumbled.

"I did too but I guess not. I don't know what is going to happen…I just know we have to make sure Phoebe doesn't do anything that could get us killed, "Piper reiterated. Prue nodded, clearly not pleased by the answer to her question.

"I'll make sure to keep an eye on her," Prue sighed and stood up. She was halfway into the kitchen when she turned around.

"Oh…Mom is upstairs in the attic. She wanted to talk to you," she called. Piper stood and walked into the kitchen. It felt strange to have Patty around the last few days. It wasn't necessarily a bad feeling, just different. She'd been gone for so long.

"It's been nice having her around," Piper stated.

"Yeah…kind of like we're making up for lost time," Prue agreed as she shooed her sister towards the stairs. Piper climbed them slowly, wondering what Patty wanted to talk to her about. She stopped on the first floor, listening for Phoebe. She heard soft music coming from that direction and assumed she was still there. She trudged up the rest of the stairs to find Patty sitting on the couch.

"Prue said you wanted to talk to me," Piper said. Patty nodded and patted the spot on the couch next to her.

'Come, sit," Patty beckoned. Piper quickly obliged, scooting an inch or two closer to her mother's spirit.

"How much longer are you going to be here?" Piper blurted. It didn't sound at all how it had in her head just moments before. But Patty seemed unfazed by it.

"You trying to get rid of me?" she laughed. Piper forced a smile.

"No…it's nice having you around," Piper answered.

"I wish I could stay forever but…that's just not possible," Patty sighed. She knew this conversation was going to be difficult for both of them. A part of her felt as though all three girls should be hearing what she had to say. But this was really Piper's life that it affected most.

"Anyways, I wanted to talk to you about…what you saw in the future," she said after a brief pause.

"Mom…I don't even know if—" Piper began but Patty held up her hand.

"I think we both know it was your future," she interrupted. Piper's gaze fell to the floor. The way she said it made it sound like it was a horrible thing.

"Ok," she mumbled.

"Honey, I just don't want to see you get hurt," Patty stated.

"But we looked really happy," Piper countered.

"Even so, there are rules…and some of those rules aren't meant to be broken," Patty explained.

"What do you mean?" Piper demanded.

"The Elders have forbid it for a witch and whitelighter to be together," Patty answered, her voice full of emotion.

"Why would they care? It's not their business," the eighteen-year-old spat.

"They have their reasons," her mother murmured.

"I don't understand," Piper finally said in frustration. Patty didn't speak for a few minutes. This was not going to be easy. Maybe she should have Prue and Phoebe here so they would hear the whole story.

"I think your sisters need to hear this too," Patty said softly. With that, she stood and went to the doorway.

"Prue! Phoebe! Please come up here," she called. Footsteps thundered on the stairs and soon Prue and Phoebe had joined them.

"What's wrong, Mom?" Phoebe asked. She could feel her mother's anxiety.

"There is something you girls need to know. You're old enough now to understand," Patty began. Prue and Phoebe looked over at Piper.

"I don't know how much you girls remember about when your Dad and I split up," she continued.

"I remembered I cried a lot," Piper offered.

"I remember hating Dad," Prue added. Phoebe made no comment. She'd only been two years old when Patty and Victor had split up.

"Well…it wasn't because of you girls," Patty said, knowing the girls really didn't believe that anyways.

"Why did he leave then?" Prue asked.

"This isn't easy for me to say…especially to you girls but…I was having an affair. That's why your Dad left," Patty managed to get out.

"An affair?" Prue rasped. Had she heard right? Her mother had cheated on Victor. It seemed impossible, that her mother could do something like that.

"With my whitelighter, Sam," Patty continued. Piper was beginning to get where this was going.

"What happened?" she asked.

"It started off innocently enough. But we fell in love. We knew the Elders would never allow us to be together but we tried anyways," Patty answered.

"But our love wasn't enough. The Elders found out and reassigned Sam. The last time I saw him was the day your Dad and I split up," she breathed.

"I never meant to fall in love with another man," she added, seeing the hurt look on her daughters' faces.

"Well…I feel bad for hating Dad for all those years," Prue muttered and stood up.

"Prue, wait," Patty called but the eldest Charmed One just walked out of the room.

"She will come around," Phoebe murmured.

"I hope so. I just don't want you girls to end up hurt the way your Dad and I did. Magic is a wonderful gift but it can tear people apart," Patty sighed.

"Things may have not worked out with your whitelighter, but things are going to be different with Leo and I," Piper said firmly.

"Just don't get your hopes up," Patty said as Piper stood as well and left. Phoebe took her sister's spot on the couch and wrapped her arms around Patty.

"I'm not mad at you Mom," she said, as if that would make all the difference in the world.

"Thank you baby," Patty said, kissing Phoebe's forehead.

Downstairs, Prue had gone in search of Victor.

"Dad," she said, drawing him from his work.

"What's up hon?" he asked. Prue just walked over and gave him a firm hug.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

"I'm sorry for hating you for all those years when I was younger. I didn't understand why you left…but now I do," Prue mumbled into his shoulder. Victor's brow furrowed and he stood up.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Mom told us about Sam," Prue answered, sounding bitter. Victor let out a breath. Sure he'd been furious with his wife at the time but that was over ten years ago.

"Honey, I know you may feel angry with your Mom right now but don't stay mad at her," he whispered.

"She broke your heart," Prue sniffed.

"I blamed magic for what happened…because I didn't really understand it. But it wasn't really anyone's fault. We all make bad choices in our lives," he explained. Prue took a few breaths but nodded in understanding. They both looked up when they heard the front door open and shut quickly. He unwrapped himself from around his oldest daughter and walked to the front door. He peered through the glass to see Piper sitting on the front steps. He joined her and they sat in silence. Finally Piper looked at him.

"Did you hate Mom for what she did?" she asked.

"At the time I was angry and hurt. But I was involved in a lot of things I didn't really understand. And I wanted to protect you girls," he answered.

"Do you think something bad will happen to Leo and I?" she blurted.

"Well honey, I don't know," he answered truthfully. Victor gave her shoulder a squeeze and stood up.

"I'll see you inside," he said. She just nodded.

That night, the girls and Victor said goodbye to Patty. Prue managed to put her own hurt feelings aside when they said their goodbyes.

"I love you all so much. You amaze me every single day," she said, hugging each of them tightly.

"Keep them safe, Victor," she said, giving him a hug and kiss as well.

"I do my best," he whispered, giving her a quick kiss back before she turned translucent and disappeared altogether.

Some time later, Piper found herself lying on top of her covers, staring at the ceiling. She was trying to calm her thoughts down. So m uch was happening so fast. She knew her mother's story about Sam was a warning of sorts. If she wasn't careful, she could end up losing Leo. As if on cue, Leo orbed into her room and she sat up, a little startled.

"Hi," she said, composing herself. He gave her a smile but didn't sit down.

"Is everything ok?" she asked. Looking back over the last few days, they hadn't really talked as much as she had thought.

"Piper…I've been thinking…a lot and there's something I need to know," he finally said. Her brow knit together but nodded for him to continue. He took a deep breath and pulled his hands from his pockets. He fidgeted for a minute or two, unsure of what to do. He finally sat down beside her and took her hands in his.

"I've always known we were meant to be together," he began and Piper felt her stomach start to do flips.

"And I'm not one to try and mess with destiny," he continued. She nodded silently. She had a feeling she knew where this was going.

"Piper Halliwell, will you marry me? We are soul mates, meant to be together always," he whispered. Even though she'd been expecting this, she was still caught off guard.

"Yes," she answered after taking a few deep breaths. He kissed her passionately and she couldn't help but feel giddy. He slid a very modest ring onto her finger.

"You really think we can make it?" she asked.

"I do," he answered.

'Even if the Elders try and take you away?" she asked and he nodded.

"Nothing is going to keep us apart, Piper," he said, sounding so sure of himself. And she relished in that sureness. No matter what was to come, right now was a perfect moment.


	9. In the Hot Seat

_In the Hot Seat_

Piper had kept Leo's proposal to herself for the first day or two after it had happened. But it was inevitable that her sisters would find out. They were all sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast when Phoebe noticed the ring.

"Oh my God! Piper!" she squealed, tugging on her sister's hand.

"Keep it down," Piper hissed.

"When did he propose?" Prue hissed.

"A couple days ago," Piper answered. Phoebe's big mouth had drawn Victor from the dining room.

"What's going on in here?" he asked. Piper tried to hide her hand from view but wasn't fast enough.

"Nothing," she muttered.

"What is that?' he asked. She let out a breath and held her hand out for him to inspect the ring.

"Did…did Leo give this to you?" he asked and she nodded.

"It's a…" he trailed off.

"An engagement ring. He asked me to marry him and I said yes," Piper answered, standing up.

"Honey, you're eighteen. Don't you think you should wait a while?" Victor questioned.

"He asked me now, Dad. I love him, I always have," she countered.

"What about school?" he sighed.

"I'm still going to college. Being married isn't going to change that," Piper answered just as Leo materialized.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" he asked, noting the look on Victor's face.

"Can I talk to you in here," Victor asked, dragging Leo out of the room.

"What were you thinking asking Piper to marry you?" Victor hissed.

"Victor I…I love your daughter," Leo began but Victor cut him off.

"Don't you know the Elders won't let it happen? You're setting yourselves up for disappointment. And I don't want to see my little get hurt like that," Victor interrupted.

"I understand your concerns. But we can petition the Elders. Certainly Piper deserves to be happy," Leo responded. Back in the kitchen, Phoebe was trying to listen in on what was being said.

"What do you think they're talking about?" she asked. Her older sisters just rolled their eyes.

"Dad is probably freaking out that Leo proposed to me," Piper answered.

"And after what happened with Mom, he doesn't want you to get hurt by magic," Prue added, looking at Piper.

"Well the Elders can try and keep us apart but if we are meant to be together like I think we are then they have no choice. Besides, I don't see why it's any of their business anyways," Piper muttered.

"But what if they don't let you do it?" Phoebe asked.

"I'll find a way to make them," Piper shot and stormed out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Prue called.

"I'm going to be late for work," Piper answered and the front door slammed.

"Ok…is it just me or is she really bitchy lately," Phoebe mumbled.

"She's just stressed out," Prue answered, giving her youngest sister a pat on the shoulder. Just then Leo and Victor emerged from the dining room.

"Where did Piper go?" Leo asked.

"Work," Phoebe answered. With that Leo disappeared in orbs.

"You ok, Dad?" Prue asked.

"This is…I don't know what to think," Victor admitted.

"Piper seems pretty determined to find a way to force the Elders' hand to let them get married," Prue replied.

Far away from the Manor, a figure sat huddled beneath a tree. He was trying to catch his breath. He'd nearly been caught. Cole closed his eyes and swallowed. Living without using his powers was harder than he ever could have imagined. Knowing he still had them and could still use them was driving him insane. He'd been living in various shelters ever since he left the Halliwells months ago. He had thought about the sisters a lot lately. He'd kept his word, leaving them alone. But a part of him couldn't help but wonder what they were doing now.

'Come on, Cole. Keep moving," he mumbled to himself. He pushed his body up from the ground and started to walk deeper into the park. He knew Piper and Prue wouldn't care what happened to him but he could feel that Phoebe still wondered about him. It was then that he decided to contact her.

A short time later he'd managed to bum a pen and piece of paper off a woman walking buy. He used a nearby picnic table to scribble the message. It would be risky going near the Manor to deliver it. But that was risk he was willing to take. So he headed across town to Prescott Street. He ducked behind some bushes when he got closer. Andy was walking up the driveway and knocked on the door. Prue answered it.

"Hey, ready?" he asked. She nodded and grabbed her purse. Cole watched them leave and heaved a sigh of relief when they didn't spot him. He looked up and down the street and saw the mail truck approaching. It would be the perfect cover to slip his note in. After the mail carrier had dropped the mail in the box, Cole slipped his note in and sprinted back up the street.

Not two minutes later, Phoebe opened the door to reach for the mail. Victor was still in the dining room, working on paperwork when she dumped the mail on the kitchen table. Cole's note fell to the floor. She bent down to pick it up and read it. It was short; 'Phoebe. Meet me in the park. I need to talk to you. Cole'. Phoebe felt her cheeks flush a little just at seeing his name.

"Dad, I think I'm going to go for a run in the park. I'll be back for lunch," she called.

"Alright. Take some water with you," Victor replied. Phoebe rushed upstairs to put on a jogging outfit and tucked the note in her pocket. She started off at a slow jog. She didn't want to seem too eager to see him. She reached the park and began to scan the area. She finally spotted a figure huddled under a tree. She approached the figure and it stood up. He motioned for her to follow him to a more secluded area. Phoebe glanced behind her. There didn't appear to be many people around and that made her nervous.

"Thank you for coming," Cole said. Phoebe looked at him, taking in his appearance. He looked pale and shrunken in.

"Are you ok?" she asked. She couldn't help herself.

"I'm ok," he answered with a shrug.

"You look like you haven't been outside in months," she commented, sitting down on the grass. He just shrugged her comment away.

"So why do you need to talk to me? If my sisters find out…they're going to vanquish you," she said.

"I know that. I swear I don't want trouble. I just…living without using my powers is driving me crazy. I can't even shimmer or else bounty hunters will figure out I'm still alive," he began to explain.

"So what am I supposed to do about that? Look Cole…I know you're keeping good on your word about not attacking us but I can't get involved. It puts my sisters at risk too," Phoebe countered. Cole cringed at her words. He wasn't expecting her to be that harsh. Phoebe could feel the hurt within him and gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I didn't mean to sound so harsh. I'm sorry," she apologized.

"It's ok. I just thought you'd listen to me," he mumbled and started to walk away. Phoebe reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

"I get your problem but I just don't know what I can do to help you. I don't want to vanquish you," she said softly. Cole cracked a small smile of his own.

"Thanks," he said.

"Do you need anything…" she trailed off. She wasn't sure what she could actually give him without tipping off her sisters. She knew they would refuse to help him, especially with Piper now trying to fight the Elders.

"No. I'll be fine. What about you? How are you?" he answered. They began to walk side by side.

"I'm ok…I don't want to go back to school though," she replied. Should she tell him about Piper and Leo?

"I go for my driver's test in a few months…and Piper is engaged," she added.

"She's engaged?" Cole gasped. He didn't know the sisters all that well lately but he never would have thought she'd get married so young.

"Leo proposed a couple days ago," Phoebe explained.

"I wouldn't have seen that coming," he laughed.

"Yeah…well they aren't married yet…something could happen," she sighed. She checked her watch and realized she'd been gone longer than she had thought.

"I have to get home. Dad will be wondering where I went," she said, stopping in the middle of the path.

"Thanks again for talking to me," he said. She gave a small nod and before either realized what had happened, Cole leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips. Phoebe pulled away and blinked a couple times.

"Hey…uh if you want to talk more, just drop me a note," Phoebe muttered and began to jog down the path towards the main road. Cole watched her go and heaved a sigh. It was a start. He would just have to hold out a little longer.

Across town Piper was sitting outside the day care center. She didn't really have to work. She just needed to get away from her family. No one inside had noticed her, at least not yet. She was too busy brooding in her own thoughts to hear Leo approach her.

"Piper," he said to get her attention. She looked up ready to snap at him when she realized who it was. He sat down on the step next to her and tentatively wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Sorry I didn't say good morning to you," she murmured, resting her head on his shoulder.

"That's ok. Are you alright?" he replied.

"I don't know…I just…why can't things just be simple," she bemoaned.

"I don't know, Piper. I wish they could be," Leo mumbled. They sat in silence for a little while, just enjoying each others' presence. Finally Piper stood up and Leo followed suit.

"Can you orb us home, there's something we need to do," Piper asked. Leo nodded his head and they moved to a more secluded spot. Soon swirls of white and blue surrounded them, depositing them in the attic. Piper started pacing around in front of the Book. Before Leo could say anything she opened her mouth.

"Hey! I know you can hear me. I want you to come down here now," she shouted. Leo paled and grabbed her by the arm.

"What are you doing?" he hissed.

"We're going to clear this up once and for all," Piper said just as orbs deposited two Elders. They looked between Leo and Piper, disappointment on their faces.

"What can we do for you?" the Elder on the left asked. Leo looked at them nervously. He had no idea what Piper was going to say to them. He knew she had a temper when she wanted to.

"You have to let us get married," Piper said firmly. The Elders shared a look and Leo felt sweat start to accumulate on the back of his neck.

"Married? It is forbidden for a witch and whitelighter to be together," the other Elder scoffed.

"We…we know the rules," Leo began but Piper cut him off.

"I don't care about your stupid rules. You can't stop us from getting married. We're meant to be together. You can't stop me from being with the person I love," Piper ranted. An awkward, tense silence fell between the four beings. Piper was ready for them. She had her plan ready and it was going to work. They couldn't deny her with what she had thought up.

"Is that all?" the first Elder asked.

"No. It's not," Piper shot back.

"Piper," Leo hissed. He felt very exposed at the moment, not knowing what she was going to do.

"You have to let us get married because I'm having a baby," she said.


	10. Hand in Hand

_Hand in Hand_

"What?" Leo coughed out. He hadn't been expecting that. He could feel the Elders' disapproving glares and he shrunk back a little bit.

"That's right. You wouldn't keep a child from growing up in a stable family situation," Piper said, her voice confident. She'd been working this over in her head since she'd seen that little boy in the future. Perhaps she should have told Leo what she was going to do but she didn't want to tip the Elders off.

"Is this true?" one of the Elders demanded of Leo. Leo cleared his throat.

"Uh…this is the first I heard," Leo admitted, looking over at Piper.

"Well this is…" the first Elder babbled.

"This is unacceptable," the other Elder blurted.

"Deal with it," Piper spat. The Elders shared a nervous look.

"We…we will have to talk this over with the other Elders. We will return with our decision," the second Elder said, trying to calm down. With that they orbed out of the attic. Leo slowly turned to face Piper.

"How can you be pregnant? We haven't slept together," he hissed. Piper cringed at his tone. She hadn't thought about that. Piper looked around; getting the feeling they were being watched.

"I'm not really pregnant…I just said it so they'd let us get married," Piper whispered.

"You lied?" he sputtered.

"What was I supposed to say?" she countered.

"They'll figure it out, Piper. What happens then? Did you even think about this?" Leo demanded.

"I thought you wanted to get married," she shot back.

"I do…but not like this, not with deception and lies," he said, lowering his voice.

"I don't care what they say. They don't control our lives," she grumbled and walked downstairs. Phoebe had returned from the park shortly after Piper and Leo had orbed into the attic and was sitting on the bottom of the stairs.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked, seeing Piper bounding down the stairs.

"Nothing," she said. Just then Leo appeared.

"Piper, you have to tell them the truth," he called. Phoebe raised a brow in her sister's direction.

"I told the Elders that I'm pregnant," Piper said.

"What? You…" Phoebe stammered, looking between her sister and their whitelighter.

"It's not true, Pheebs. I just want to get married," Piper said and headed for the kitchen. She hadn't realized she'd said it so loud until Victor stormed into the kitchen.

"Please tell me I did not just hear you say that you are pregnant," he said, trying to control his temper. Piper stared at her father, caught off guard.

High above them, the Elders were gathered, all looking grim. The announcement that Piper was pregnant had come as a shock to all of them.

"Could this really be true? A Charmed One carrying a whitelighter's child?" one of the Elders asked the group. It couldn't be true. They had tried so hard to keep them apart, to keep them from falling in love.

"If she is with child and it is Leo's, what are we going to do? This is very dangerous territory," another admitted.

"She is powerful and will not give up easily," a third added.

"But there are rules and they must be followed," the first replied. From the corner, a dark haired Elder cleared his throat.

"If we allow this child to be born, there is no telling how powerful it will be. The combined magic of a Charmed One and a whitelighter would be too much for one being," he said.

"Then what do you suggest, Gideon?" another asked.

"I do believe even if we deny them our blessing, they will attempt to wed. I suggest we allow them to marry…but we must do something to keep this child from being born," Gideon answered.

"Are you saying we should force her to terminate?' several others questioned in shock.

"If it will preserve the Greater Good, then yes," he said. The room fell silent for a while, all contemplating their own thoughts. They could not rush into this decision.

Far below them, Piper was trying to convince her father that she had been lying. Leo didn't say a word. He didn't want Victor to flip out on him.

'Dad, I swear I'm not really pregnant. I...going to the future gave me the idea. We haven't even slept together," Piper rambled but Victor didn't seem to believe her.

"Get your purse," he ordered.

"Why?" she shot back.

"We're going to the drug store," he answered sharply.

"Dad…come on. You know Piper would never do something like this," Prue defended.

"I thought I raised you better than this…better than lying," he sighed.

"You did, Dad. I just don't want them to take away the greatest thing in my life," Piper said, reaching out to take Victor by the arm. He just shook his head. He wasn't too keen on Piper and Leo getting married right now but he knew it was a battle he was going to lose. She'd seen a future and it was clear she wanted it at all costs.

"Dad, I just want to be happy….I've always wanted to be a wife and a Mom. And…I've known who my perfect husband was going to be since I was eight years old," Piper reminded him. Victor nodded.

"I know, sweetie. I just…I don't want you to get hurt in the end. Magic owes you girls a lot for what you've done and sacrificed over the last ten years but that doesn't mean it's going to cut you any breaks," he said.

"I guess we just wait and see what the Elders have to say," Prue said. Everyone nodded in agreement and went their separate ways. Leo and Piper headed out for a walk and Phoebe and Prue ended up in Phoebe's room. Phoebe was staring at her hands in silence. Should she tell her sister about seeing Cole? She knew it was the right thing to do but she knew they didn't need the added stress of his situation.

"So what do you think the Elders are going to say?" Phoebe asked.

"For Piper's sake, I hope they say yes. But it's kind of weird…I didn't think she'd get married young," Prue answered.

"You think we'll get to be bridesmaids?" the fifteen-year-old asked.

"Uh…yeah," Prue replied with a laugh and playful shove.

"I wish I could have seen what she did," Phoebe muttered.

"Feeling left out?" Prue teased.

"I'm the one who is supposed to see the future…I mean why didn't I see anything?" Phoebe replied.

"Who knows, Pheebs," Prue sighed, leaning back in the desk chair.

"So…are you and Andy going to get married?" Phoebe blurted. Prue burst out laughing.

"Uh…maybe when I finish college and he's got a job," she answered.

"It's not like he isn't used to demons and stuff," Phoebe remarked.

"Pheebs, I'm not saying we won't get married…I'm just saying now isn't the right time," Prue retorted.

"Grams would never approve," Phoebe giggled.

"She won't be happy about Leo and Piper that's for sure. When she was alive, she had really bad luck with men," Prue snorted. Over the years they'd heard stories from both Patty and Grams about her bad luck with men, especially after their grandfather, Allen, had died.

Afternoon soon passed into evening and still there was no word from the Elders. Piper was growing impatient but the rest of the family had managed to keep her temper under control. Finally, around eight o'clock, there was a flurry of orbs and the two Elders from before appeared in the sun room. Everyone stood up, slightly startled.

"We have come to a decision," the Elder on the right said. Piper grabbed for Leo's hand in anticipation. She hoped her lie had persuaded the Elders. Of course she was prepared to do anything necessary to get married even if their blessing wasn't granted.

"Well what did you decide?" Prue prompted. The Elders shared a glance before speaking again.

"We will allow your union but caution you that we will be watching over you carefully. If it interferes with either of your duties to magic, we will be forced to intervene," the second Elder answered. Piper couldn't speak. She was too happy to hear they were being given permission. She embraced Leo, holding him tightly. Prue and Phoebe looked at each other in shock. They couldn't believe the Elders had actually sided with them for once.

"Congratulations, Piper," they both squealed, pulling their sister from Leo's grip. Victor just stood by and watched the emotions flow from his three girls. He looked at the robed individuals. He was going to have to accept that his little girl was growing up faster than he could keep up with. With that, the Elders disappeared.

The next few weeks were hectic in the Halliwell household, trying to plan a wedding and pack for college at the same time was putting a lot of pressure on Piper. Presently she was sitting in her room, staring at the boxes on the floor. There was a knock at the door and she looked up.

"Come in," she called, her voice sounding tired. Prue walked in.

"How goes the packing?" she asked.

"Ugh, don't even ask," Piper groaned.

"Want some help?" Prue offered.

"Want to go to college for me?" Piper asked.

"Already doing that," Prue said.

"What's bothering you?" Prue asked after a minute. She wrapped an arm around her sister's shoulders.

"This is just all really stressful. I mean, even though it's just going to be us for the wedding, I want it to be perfect," Piper mumbled, resting her head on Prue's arm.

"As your older sister I'm taking charge. We're going to make a list of everything that needs to be done for the wedding and for school and we're going to divide it all up," Prue stated, pulling Piper to her feet. They headed downstairs and made two lists.

"Hey, can everyone come in here?" Prue called. Footsteps resounded from around them and the rest of the family appeared.

"Ok…we have a wedding to get ready for. And we need to help Piper finish packing," she said authoratively.

"Well what is left for wedding plans?" Andy asked. Prue looked at the list.

"Pick up the cake, dresses and flowers," she answered.

"And packing?" Victor asked. Prue handed him the list. It didn't seem to be too long.

"How about I go pick up the cake and flowers. You girls go get the dresses," Andy offered.

"Victor and I can pack up the rest of the boxes," Leo offered.

"Oh, what about rings?" Piper said. She was starting to feel a little less overwhelmed now that everyone was pitching in.

"We can pick them up after we get the dresses," Phoebe suggested.

"Ok…everyone knows what they're doing, let's go," Prue said and they went their separate ways. The girls piled into Piper's car and waved goodbye to Andy as he climbed into his own. They arrived at the gown shop in record time. The woman who ran the shop recognized them immediately and led them to the back of the store for a final fitting.

"You look amazing, Piper," Phoebe said, staring at her sister's wedding gown.

"Thanks, Pheebs," Piper said, blushing.

"Dad said he'd pay for the dresses," Prue said, handing over Victor's credit card.

"Has anyone summoned Mom and Grams to tell them what is going on?" Prue asked as they climbed back into the car.

"I did yesterday. They weren't too happy but Grams agreed to officiate the ceremony," Piper answered. She knew deep down Grams was happy for her. Picking up the rings took much less time than the dresses and they pulled up to the Manor just as Andy was walking up the front steps with the flowers.

"Nice timing," he said, holding the door open for them.

"The flowers look beautiful," Prue said, giving her boyfriend a kiss.

"Well you're all packed, sweetheart," Victor said as he and Leo came down the stairs.

"Thanks everybody…I couldn't have done all this without you…I was going crazy," Piper said, beaming.

The next day dawned and everyone was up early. Even though the ceremony was going to be in the early afternoon, everyone was filled with jitters and nerves. It was their first wedding in the family that the girls had been a part of.

"You look so beautiful," Prue said, pulling Piper's hair back from her face.

"You too," Piper said. There was a knock at the door and Andy stuck his head in.

"You ready?" he asked. The girls nodded and walked to the top of the stairs. Patty and Grams had been summoned that morning and both were in high spirits. Prue walked down to join Phoebe and Andy in the sun room. Prue gave Leo a kind smile. Victor met Piper at the bottom of the stairs.

"I love you sweetie," he said, kissing her cheek.

"Thanks, Dad," she said, trying not to cry and ruin her make up.

They walked into the other room and Patty had tears in her eyes.

"I can't believe my little girl is getting married," she sniffled. Victor handed Piper off to Leo and went to join his ex-wife, wrapping an arm around her. With that, Piper and Leo turned to face Grams. She smiled down at them and turned to look at Prue and Andy. They each handed Piper and Leo a ring.

"Place the ring on each other's finger," she said. They did so and as they completed the action she placed her hands atop theirs and spoke a simple spell.

"Heart to thee, body to thee. Always and forever, so mote it be."


	11. Reflections Part One

_Reflections Part One_

Summer had finally faded into fall and both Piper and Prue were off at school. The move in process had been fairly quick for the Halliwells. Piper had met her roommate, a girl named Jill and they seemed to hit it off. Presently, Phoebe was waiting for the mail to arrive. She hadn't heard from Cole in a few weeks and she was beginning to worry. When she heard the mailbox open, she sprinted for the door and flung it open.

"Thanks," she called to the mail carrier as she brought the mail inside. She rifled quickly but did not find a note. She sighed, tossing the mail on the kitchen table and trudged upstairs. The house was so quiet and empty without her sisters. Deep down, a small part of her was mad that Victor let them move out. But she knew eventually they would all move out and start their own lives.

"Being the youngest sucks," she grumbled to herself, lying down on her bed.

She knew she should do her homework but she wasn't in the mood. She really wanted to spend time with her sisters. She wasn't used to being alone. It was not a feeling she liked very much.

After a little more moping she wandered downstairs in search of her father. She found Victor sitting in the conservatory, flipping channels. She sat down next to him.

"Hi sweetheart," he said. She gave him a small smile but didn't say anything.

"What's bothering you?" he asked when she stayed silent.

"It just seems so empty now that Piper moved out. It's just you and me…" she trailed off.

"It's a big change for all of us. It's just going to take some time," Victor said, fixing her with a sympathetic look. She just shrugged.

"I can't help but think that something big is going to happen…like a demon attack. We're separated and not at full strength," she sighed. Victor shut the TV off and looked at her.

"Is that a premonition talking?" he asked.

"No…more like intuition. I haven't had a premonition in a while. It makes me think we have to be really careful," Phoebe answered.

"Have you told your sisters what you feel?" he asked and she shook her head in the negative.

"I didn't want to distract Piper from the wedding and settling in to school. And Prue and Andy are busy with classes…" she rambled.

"Why don't you call your sisters, go have dinner and talk. Spend some time together," he suggested. She gave him a grateful smile and headed for the kitchen. She dialed Prue's number first. Someone picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" Andy said from the other end.

"Hey Andy…is Prue there?" Phoebe replied.

"Uh…she's in the shower right now. Do you want me to give her a message or just tell her you called," he answered.

"Uh…well do you know if she has plans for dinner?" Phoebe muttered.

"I don't think she did. I'll tell her to give you call about dinner when she gets out," he said and they hung up.

"Dad, do you remember Piper's number at school?" Phoebe yelled.

"Check the fridge," he answered. She ran her finger down the phone list until she found the number on the very bottom of the paper. She dialed the number and waited. It rang three times and she was about to hang up on the fourth ring when someone finally picked up.

"Hello?" an unfamiliar voice said.

"Uh…is Piper there?" Phoebe asked.

"Who is this?" the other person asked.

"Her sister, Phoebe," Phoebe answered. There was a brief pause of silence and some rustling.

"Pheebs?" Piper said.

"Hey…are you doing anything for dinner?" Phoebe asked, grateful to hear her sister's voice.

"I was going to eat with Jill, my roommate but I could probably postpone it. I don't recommend the campus food. We could go out somewhere. Is Prue coming?" Piper rambled.

"She was in the shower when I called. But she should be calling back. Andy didn't think she had any plans," Phoebe replied.

"Ok…well I can stop by the Manor and then we can pick up Prue," Piper said.

"Ok. I'll see you around five," Phoebe said and hung up, a huge smile on her lips. She felt better already. She didn't have to wait long for Prue's return call. They arranged to pick her up a little after five. Just as she was hanging up for the last time, Victor walked in.

"Things sound good," he said, having heard the excitement in his youngest daughter's voice.

"Yeah…I just hope the dinner conversation doesn't ruin it," she mumbled.

"I don't think it will honey. They know their duty to magic just like you do," he reminded her.

"Don't remind me. Sometimes I wish we weren't Charmed…that we were just normal witches, without all this stupid destiny crap following us around," she grumbled. Victor just laughed a little. They went their separate ways for a few hours. Phoebe had grown so bored that she had called for Leo just to have someone else to talk to. He appeared in her bedroom.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No…does there have to be something wrong to summon you?" she retorted.

"Usually," he answered.

"Well I'm just bored and needed someone to talk to," she stated. He nodded and sat down next to her.

"We're doing dinner tonight, just us three," she said after a moment.

"Good. You need that," he agreed.

"How are you and Piper doing…her being in the dorm and everything?" Phoebe questioned.

"It's a change. We can't be as open about talking about magic as we have been in the past. Her roommate is a little nosy," Leo admitted.

"Do you wish she was still living at the Manor?" she probed.

"Wherever she wants to live is fine with m e. We don't really have the money to get a place of our own anyways," he answered.

"Do you wish she was still in the Manor?" he repeated.

"Yeah…I miss having her around. Even when Prue left, I still had someone around besides Dad," Phoebe answered.

"You've grown up a lot in the last ten years…you can handle it," Leo assured her.

"I'm just sixteen. I'm still a kid," she remarked.

"But you are a very gifted and powerful witch. One who has learned to hone her craft well," he said.

"Thanks, Leo. You're a good brother-in-law," she said, giving him a hug. Just then there was a honk outside.

"Would you mind orbing me downstairs? I mean…I would guess you want to see your wife," she asked. He nodded and they appeared at the front door in seconds.

"Hey," Phoebe said, practically pulling Piper across the threshold.

"Hi," she said, returning her sister's hug. She caught sight of Leo.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here," she teased, kissing him on the lips.

"Phoebe and I were having a little talk," he told her.

"So I have the room to myself tonight," she whispered but not soft enough to avoid Phoebe hearing.

"I don't need to hear that," Phoebe snickered, going to get her purse and jacket. Victor poked his head out of the kitchen.

"Have fun girls," he called. Piper and Leo shared one more kiss before he orbed out. With that the girls headed over to pick Prue up and head to their favorite restaurant.

"So how are classes?" Prue asked as she sipped her drink.

"Hard…but they're ok," Piper answered.

"What about you?" she asked, looking to Phoebe.

"They're alright I guess. It's school," she muttered. Both her sisters got a laugh from her response. School had never really been one of Phoebe's favorite things.

"So is the Manor really quiet?" Prue asked. Phoebe nodded and Piper gave a guilty look.

"I'm sorry we sort of abandoned you and Dad," she apologized.

"It's ok, Piper…just…it's kind of what I wanted to talk about," Phoebe said. Immediately, Prue and Piper moved a little closer to Phoebe so they wouldn't have to talk so loud.

"What's bothering you?" Prue asked.

"I've just been thinking. The last few years, we've been really lucky that we haven't had any major demonic enemies. But they can't just have given up. I'm just afraid that with all of us spread out in three different places, they'll take advantage. We are strongest together," Phoebe explained.

"Well…I guess we could always go and investigate. Sneak into the Underworld and see what's going on…who thee new higher ups are," Prue offered. They looked at Piper.

"Can it wait until the weekend? I have a lot of classes tomorrow," she asked.

"Sure. We can make it our weekend mission," Phoebe answered.

They ended their discussion jus tin time for their food to arrive. The sisters enjoyed their meal together, the topic changing to boys and life in general.

"So do people think it's weird that you're married?" Prue asked.

"Sort of. I didn't really tell all that many people. I told Jill and a couple other people but that's it," Piper answered.

"I told a couple of my friends and they couldn't believe you got married…or that Dad allowed it," Prue said.

"I didn't tell anyone," Phoebe said with a shrug as she bit into a French fry.

"You can tell people, Pheebs. It's ok. We got a marriage license and everything," Piper reminded her.

"Yeah but I have a lot of the same teachers you did and it just feels weird. I feel like they'll judge me because of it," Phoebe admitted.

"So you have any boys on the horizon?" Prue asked. Phoebe swallowed, almost choking on her burger. That was a loaded question wasn't it? She didn't really have anyone she was interested in or that was interested in her…except for Cole.

"Not really. Most of the guys at school are losers," Phoebe answered.

"What about that Todd guy. I thought you two were kind of together?" Piper pressed.

"Todd? Yeah right. I mean he's cool and everything but he's not my type," Phoebe scoffed, failing to hide a smile.

"Oh? What's your type then?" Prue teased.

"I don't know…more of a bad ass. Todd is just kind of a prankster," Phoebe answered.

"So what about Rick," Prue asked.

"No…he thinks he's cool and stuff but he's just kind of nuts. He's into stealing," Phoebe answered. They finished their meal in companionable silence and Piper dropped Prue off at her apartment and Phoebe at the Manor. Prue walked in to find Andy sitting on the couch, smiling broadly at a piece of paper.

"Why are you all smiles?" she asked.

"I passed all my exams. I'm on the force," he answered. She let out a squeal and hugged him, almost tackling him to the floor.

"I'm so proud of you. I knew you'd pass," she praised.

"Thanks," he said, kissing her.

"So how was the dinner?" he asked, once they were situated on the couch again.

"Good. It was fun to go out with them. I miss not seeing them all the time…even though it's a lot easier to get a shower here than at home," she answered with a laugh.

"Phoebe seemed like she needed to talk. Is everything ok?" he added.

"She's worried about demons taking advantage of us being spread out. She has a point. So we are going to take a little trip down to the Underworld this weekend and see what's going on. Size up the potential threats," she explained.

"You make it sound like a vacation," Andy muttered. Prue gave a small laugh that came out sounding more like a hiccup.

"I didn't mean for it come out that way," she apologized.

"I know you didn't. I just…when you go off and do things like this, I worry. I worry that you won't come back," he whispered. She leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"It's part of who we are. And I think lately we've lost touch with who that is," Prue said softly.


	12. Down Under

_Down Under_

The weekend arrived and all three girls found themselves once more in the attic, huddled over the Book of Shadows. Prue looked at her sisters and couldn't help but smile. Piper saw her sister's grin and sat up.

"Why are you smiling?' she asked.

"I missed doing this…hunting down demons together," Prue answered.

"I don't miss the demons but I do miss the spells…" Phoebe added.

"I just miss spending time with you two," Piper replied.

"Growing up is rough," Phoebe said. Prue and Piper each wrapped their arms around their baby sister. They sat there in a big pile of arms for a minute before Phoebe wiggled free.

"So how are we going to get down there?" she asked.

"I can astral project us. I mean its snot like we're going to be vanquishing anything…not intentionally at least," Prue suggested.

"We could use a potion too. I think we still have some stored up in the cabinet," Piper said.

"Either way, we have a way to get back," Prue stated. Phoebe looked between her sisters. It had been ten years since they'd gotten their powers and even though they had excellent control of them now, that didn't mean they always worked the right way.

"I think we should go with the potion. You haven't astral projected to the Underworld in a while," Phoebe finally said, looking at her oldest sibling.

"Pheebs, my astral power is fine. It can get us there and back without any problems. Besides, we don't want to leave any trace that we were there. And a potion to take us back would leave broken glass," Prue retorted.

"Prue is right, Pheebs," Piper agreed.

"I'm just trying to look out for you," Phoebe mumbled. Prue gave Phoebe's arm a squeeze.

"That's my job, remember," she said. Phoebe tried to hide a smile.

"So…when are we doing this?" Piper asked. Before either Prue or Phoebe could say anything, the sound of vehicle pulling up caught their attention. Phoebe glanced at her watch and saw it should be the mail carrier.

"Can we do it later? I just remembered I had to do something for school…for science," Phoebe lied.

"Sure…just hurry back," Prue called. Phoebe sprinted down the stairs and grabbed the mail. She saw an envelope with her name on it in Cole's writing. She tossed the rest of the mail on the front table. She opened the envelope as she walked. It said simply to meet her in the spot from before. She ran as fast as she could once she was off Prescott Street towards the park. She spotted Cole and flagged him down.

"Hi," he greeted. He looked better than he had the last time she'd seen him.

"Hey," she said, catching her breath. They went and sat down on a bench, Phoebe glad to be off her feet.

"How have you been?" she asked.

"Still here," he muttered. Phoebe looked at him and concentrated. She could feel the misery and fear pouring from every fiber of his being.

"You're really scared aren't you," she said. He just nodded in the affirmative. She tentatively placed her hand on top of his.

"I know you don't want to do this…but…I think you should vanquish my demon half…that way I won't be tempted to use my powers," he blurted.

"I can't do that," she said, letting his hand go.

"Of course you can, Phoebe. You're a Charmed One. You can do anything you want," he retorted.

"Not true…believe me that is totally not true," Phoebe muttered.

"But you're the most powerful witch I know. And if I'm right, you have some of my flesh lying around somewhere. You can make the vanquishing potion," he rambled.

"I can't do this, Cole. What happens if…if your human side doesn't survive?" she said.

"Nothing will happen…" he answered, begging with his eyes.

"I don't know…" she trailed off. They sat in silence for a while, neither looking at the other. She finally let out a breath.

"I'll make you a deal," she said.

"I'm listening," he replied.

"I'll talk to my sisters about vanquishing your demon half…I can't do it alone. If you help me right now," she stated.

"Help you with what?" he asked.

"We're…going to the Underworld. I have a feeling that with both Prue and Piper moved out of the Manor that Evil will take advantage of us. I need to know everything you know about what' going on with the Underworld right now," she explained.

"I don't think you should go down there," he warned.

"We just want to see what we are possibly up against if anyone tries to attack," she said.

"It's been in chaos ever since you vanquished the Triad. No one has been able to take control. So I can't tell you what you'll find down there. I did hear that Barbas is out of hell," Cole said, not sounding pleased that she was going down there.

"Barbas…but we vanquished him ten years ago," Phoebe said.

"Well…he's out. That's all I know," he replied.

"Great," she groaned. She really hated Barbas. But she worried more what he could find to traumatize them with now.

"I have to go…they're going to get suspicious. I'll talk to them as soon as I can…" she said.

"How will I get in touch with you?" she asked. She hadn't really thought about that since he was doing all the contacting right now.

"I'll find you. I'll just…hang around…inconspicuously," he said.

"Just be careful. Don't forget that both Leo and Andy know you," she reminded. They stood up and exchanged a quick hug before she headed back towards the main road. She got back to the Manor to find both Leo and Andy there.

"Hey," she greeted as she headed up the stairs.

"Hi," the guys said as she disappeared.

"Did you know they're going to the Underworld today?" Andy asked. Leo paled.

"What? They didn't tell me that…they can't go down there," Leo said and rushed up the stairs after Phoebe. Andy was hot on his heels. Just as Phoebe joined her sisters, the guys rushed in.

"You can't go," Leo said.

"I didn't say anything," Phoebe muttered when both of her sisters glared at her.

"I told him," Andy said.

"Andy…why did you tell him?" Prue asked.

"Because he's your Whitelighter, Prue. How is he supposed to watch over you if he doesn't know where you are," Andy replied.

"We're just doing reconnaissance," Piper said, trying to ease her husband's worries.

"Piper, the Underworld is a dangerous place, especially for you three," Leo protested.

"We're not going to fight anyone," Prue said. Phoebe looked at her sisters. She knew she should tell them about Barbas. But that would mean bringing up Cole before she was ready to.

"We'll be careful. We'll just take a peek around and come right back," Prue promised. Leo gave a defeated nod and the girls disappeared with Prue's astral self. Her body stood still on the spot. They reappeared in the Underworld. It was stifling and dark. Phoebe inhaled and almost gagged.

"What's that smell?" she whispered. Piper looked down to see charred remains.

"Demon leftovers," Piper replied. Prue put her finger to her lips to get them to stop talking as they inched down the cavern. They finally stumbled upon some shape shifters and a hooded figure with its back to them. The girls ducked out of view just in time for the hooded figure to turn around. Piper tried to cover up her gasp.

"Barbas," she hissed.

"What's he doing out of Hell?" Prue spat. Phoebe just shrugged. They listened as intently as they could.

"You see friends, with the Underworld so out of control, someone has to step in and bring a little order," Barbas said.

"But why should it be you?" one of the shape shifters asked.

"Because, friend. I have considerable power. And who better to strike a little fear into people than the Demon of Fear," Barbas answered with a laugh. The demons looked around at each other.

"He has a point," another of them said.

"Alright. We'll help you gain power. But first, you have to do something," the first shape shifter said.

"And what is that?" Barbas hissed.

"Help us find Balthazar. We know he's still alive," the shape shifter said. Phoebe heart skipped a beat and she had to swallow a few times to get air to her lungs.

"I think we need to go," she finally managed to croak out. Prue took her sisters by the hand and they disappeared.

"Pheebs, are you alright?" Piper asked.

"Yeah…fine. I just…didn't want to risk being seen," Phoebe lied.

"No…that's not it. You freaked out when they mentioned Cole," Prue remarked. Phoebe looked down at the floor guiltily.

'Well we know he's still alive. I just don't get how they knew. I thought we tricked the bounty hunters," Phoebe told the floor.

"Phoebe, what aren't you telling us?" Piper demanded.

"I was trying to find a way to tell you," Phoebe began.

"Cole contacted me a month ago and said he needed my help…having his powers but not being able to use them is driving him crazy. And…he wants us to vanquish his demon half so he's not tempted to use them," Phoebe said in one large breath.

"So now he wants us to vanquish him?" Prue rasped.

"He just wants peace," Phoebe defended.

"I told him I'd ask you about vanquishing him…it will take the Power of Three. In exchange…he told me that Barbas was out of Hell," Phoebe admitted.

"So you weren't surprised then," Prue asked sharply.

"Look…he told me not to go down there. And you heard what they said. They want Barbas to kill Cole. If we can vanquish his demon half first, then maybe we beat Barbas to it. We know how he works…we can beat him again," Phoebe rambled.

"I thought we were over you hiding things about Cole form us," Prue muttered, sounding disappointed.

"I only saw him twice, I swear," Phoebe protested.

"Ok…look Pheebs. We'll think about it," Piper said, fixing Prue with a look.

"Thank you," Phoebe said and headed downstairs.

A week or so later the girls were having lunch on campus when Phoebe spotted Cole leaning on a tree.

"We need to make a decision and fast," she said. Prue and Piper had now seen him too. Piper looked around them before he gave Phoebe the 'go ahead' to invite Cole over. He slowly walked towards them and sat down. Prue looked him straight tin the eye.

"You know Barbas is after you," she said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah…I heard," he said glumly.

"Do you think vanquishing your demon half will get him off the trail?" she asked.

"Maybe. Does this mean you're going to do it?" he answered.

"I don't understand why you'd be so willing to give up your powers," Prue muttered.

"It's half of who you are," Phoebe added.

"But it's the half that is going to get me killed," Cole answered.

"We'll have to do it without Dad or Leo finding out. We don't want them to get worried," Piper said. Before anyone else could say a word, she began to feel light headed. She had been having these spells the last few weeks. She had been skipping meals every few days to get her work done for classes. But now she just felt plain ill.

"You don't look so good,' Prue said, standing up and guiding her sister back towards the student building. They made it to the bathroom before Piper lost her balance. Prue sat with her in a stall until the dizziness had passed.

"Honey, are you feeling ok?" she asked.

"Yeah…just haven't been eating much lately…too busy trying to keep up with all the work," Piper said. Prue nodded.

"Have you and Leo…" she began but Piper cut her off.

"You can't tell Dad," she said.

"Piper…you're married. You're allowed to sleep with him," Prue said. Piper's heart skipped a beat as a thought entered her mind.

"I think…I think maybe I am pregnant…" Piper said, her voice a mix of anxiety and excitement.


	13. Lies to Reality

_Lies to Reality_

Prue stared at her sister. Had Piper just said she was pregnant? Prue wasn't sure what to do so she just pulled her sister to her in a firm hug.

"That's great," Prue finally said.

"Is it?" Piper sighed. Sure she had used it as a ploy to get married but was she really ready for a baby? Prue saw the confusion in her sister's eyes and brushed a piece of hair out of her face.

"You always wanted to be a Mom," Prue said in response.

"Dad's going to freak out," Piper mumbled. Prue shook her head.

"You don't have to tell Dad yet…" she said.

"Yes I do…I mean what if people at school find out and they kick me off campus or something," Piper protested.

"I'm not saying don't tell him ever, just you don't have to tell him today," Prue countered.

"Do you want me to take you after class to get a test?" Prue asked.

"I think I want to skip class…I don't think I could concentrate. Jill is in the class so I'll get the notes from her,' Piper muttered.

"Ok…well we can do that then. You need to tell Leo as soon as you know, though," Prue reminded her sister.

"I will," Piper said, running a hand over her eyes. Back outside, Phoebe and Cole were sitting at the table, looking around. Phoebe could feel Cole's paranoia that he was being followed and she was starting to let his emotions influence hers.

"Look, no one is following you…at least not right now," Phoebe finally snapped. Cole jumped a little at her tone.

"I'm not being…" he started but she cut him off.

"Yes…you're being very paranoid. And it's making my head hurt," she snapped again.

"Right…empath…I forgot," he said. Phoebe checked her watch. Prue and Piper had been gone a while.

"I'm going to see if I can find where Prue and Piper went. You should probably get out of here. We can summon you or something later," Phoebe said.

"Ok…" he said and started to walk away. Phoebe headed in the direction she'd seen her sisters go. Just as she walked through the doors into the student center she collided with Prue and Piper.

"I was getting worried," Phoebe said as Prue spun her around and they all walked outside.

"We're going to the store," Prue said. Phoebe could feel Piper's nervousness.

"I'm coming with you," she said and the three climbed into Prue's car. The car ride to the drug store was silent. Phoebe already knew what both of her sisters were feeling so there was no need to talk about it. She hung back as Prue and Piper went searching for a pregnancy test.

"Do you think it's safe to do at home?" Piper asked once they'd found one.

"Probably. Tonight is garbage night. It will go out with the trash after dinner," Phoebe said.. Prue took the box from her sibling and paid for it. The three girls walked back out into the parking lot and piled back into the car. They arrived at the Manor to find Victor's car there. Piper swallowed a couple times.

"We'll just be really quiet," Phoebe said, waving her sisters around the side of the house. She started to shimmy up the tree.

"Phoebe, are you nuts?" Prue hissed.

"Oh just get up here," Phoebe spat back. Piper carefully climbed up after her baby sister and Prue brought up the rear. Phoebe reached over and unlatched her window, slipping inside. She offered her hand to her sisters as they climbed through in turn.

"So that's how you sneak out," Prue said, out of breath.

"I can't share all my secrets," Phoebe said. Piper turned the box over I her hands a couple times before heading to the bathroom.

"Do you think she's really pregnant this time?" Phoebe asked.

"It could be," Prue answered. Ten minutes Piper crept back into Phoebe's room clutching the box and the test in her hands.

"Well?" Prue and Phoebe asked in unison.

"It says I'm pregnant," Piper answered, her voice quivering with emotion. Both Prue and Phoebe tackled her to the bed in excitement.

"This is great," Phoebe said. Piper raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well you told the Elders you were pregnant…now you are…so you won't have to lie when you're due and they come asking around about the baby," Phoebe reasoned. Piper smiled a little. It looked like her plan was going to work out after all.

"Tell us more about what you saw in the future," Phoebe prodded. Piper had said very little about her encounter.

"You're just mad you didn't see it," Piper teased.

"Well…I walked into the kitchen and you were trying to reach for a glass. You had to levitate up to get it," Piper began, trying o recall what she had seen.

"You asked me where Leo was and then this little boy came running and called me Mommy," she continued. She couldn't help but smile as she saw his face in her mind.

"He was beautiful. Sandy hair and blue eyes," she sighed.

"What happened then?" Prue asked.

"He asked me when the baby was coming…I remember looking down and my stomach was huge," Piper answered.

"Then Leo orbed in and asked the little boy if he was ready to go see his baby brother or sister. He wanted a sister," she concluded.

"It sounds like your future is really happy," Phoebe said, beaming.

"I wasn't in it at all?" Prue asked.

"Not that I saw…but I just stayed in the kitchen…I didn't see anything else in the house," she answered.

"How old did you think the boy was?" Prue pressed.

"Four or so, why?" Piper said.

"And how old did Phoebe look?" she prompted.

"Maybe twenty. Why?" Piper replied.

"Well I'm thinking…Phoebe will be twenty in four years…well a little less. What if…what if you are supposed to get pregnant now," Prue explained.

"It would make sense," Phoebe agreed.

"Well…I guess I should tell Leo then…and I think I will tell Dad now," Piper said.

"Tell Leo first," Prue reminded her. Phoebe licked her lips and called for him.

"Leo…I need you," Piper called. Leo appeared instantly.

"You don't look so good," he said, pulling her to him.

"I'm ok…just…" she began but he spotted the test still in her hands.

"You're pregnant," he said. She turned in his arms so she was facing him.

"We did sleep together…and it was sort of near when I was supposed to get my period…" she rambled.

"And we think this is supposed to happen," Prue added.

"We're really having a baby," he breathed.

"Looks like we are…yeah," Piper sighed.

"You said something like this would happen," he said.

"I did?" she asked. She didn't remember saying anything like that.

"Well your future self did. You said everything would happen like it was supposed to," he explained.

"Well we're having a boy," she said with as mile.

"Does your Dad know?" Leo inquired.

"No…I just took the test like twenty minutes ago," Piper answered.

"Do you want me to be there when you tell him?" Leo asked.

"Yes," Piper answered. Together the four of them stood up and after throwing the test and box in the trash, headed downstairs to find Victor. He was reading a book in the sun room.

"I didn't hear you girls come in," he said, looking up from his book.

'We didn't want to disturb you with work stuff," Phoebe answered.

"Shouldn't you two be in class?" Victor asked his oldest daughters. Phoebe had the day off because of a professional development day for the teacher.

"Let out early," Prue lied. Piper was holding Leo's hand tightly.

"Dad…I'm pregnant…like for real this time," Piper said in one large breath.

"What?" Victor sputtered. His gaze fell immediately on Leo. It was disapproving and Leo cringed.

"Dad…it's supposed to happen. Piper seeing what she did in the future…her future self coming back. It is all happening like it is supposed to," Prue defended her sister.

"And Dad…Leo and I are married. It's not like I'm sleeping with other guys. I'm an adult. I should be able to make my own decisions," Piper added, finally finding her voice.

"Besides, the Elders already thought Piper was pregnant. This way, it's true and in nine months time, we'll have a baby as proof," Leo said. Prue smiled. Maybe he'd been listening in.

"What about school?" Victor asked.

"I'll keep going to school. That isn't going to stop, Dad. But…maybe I can move back to the Manor…and Leo can move in," Piper answered firmly. Phoebe smiled broadly at this suggestion. If Piper moved back in, it would mean she wasn't so alone.

"Have you seen a doctor?" Victor asked.

"No…I just found out today. We bought a test at the store," Piper answered.

"Dad…do you really think it's wise to go see a doctor…I mean the baby is magical," Prue said.

"Your Mom went to a doctor when she had you girls and everything was fine," Victor retorted.

"But this baby…is half whitelighter. It's special, different," Phoebe reminded him.

"I still want you to see a doctor. Piper can always freeze the room if something happens," Victor said. Piper nodded her head in understanding and went to find the phone book. She had to find her doctor's number. The pediatrician could probably recommend someone.

The following morning all the Halliwells traipsed up the stairs to the OBGYN's office. Piper was nervous and was clutching Leo's hand as tightly as she could.

"Piper Halliwell," the nurse called. They all stood and followed the woman into a room. She instructed Piper to lie down on the table.

"Now how far along are you?" the nurse asked.

"I don't know…a few weeks," Piper mumbled.

"Well why don't we just do a quick ultrasound to make sure," the nurse said. Piper nodded and shivered as she felt the gel slither onto her stomach. The nurse used the ultrasound monitor and slid it over her gel-covered abdomen.

"Well it looks like we've got something but I can't be sure. I'm going to do a blood test just to check," she said. Piper looked to Victor who nodded. She gave Piper a towel to wipe off her stomach and went to get a syringe. The procedure was mostly painless except for Piper's squirms and complaints of seeing the blood.

"We should know in a day or two," she said.

"Well I know I'm pregnant. I took a test from the store," she said.

"Ok…and it was positive. But this will give us a better reading and tell us how far along you are," the nurse explained.

"Oh," Piper said and sat up.

"Once we give you a call, we'll schedule your next appointment," the nurse said. The Halliwells headed out to the waiting room so they could pay.

"Don't look so upset," Phoebe said.

"I'm just scared that's all," Piper muttered.

"I know," Phoebe mumbled mostly to herself.

The next two days were the longest of Piper's life. She knew Leo was anxious too and she was pretty sure Phoebe wasn't going to talk to either of them until the office called with the results. Finally, around three, the phone rang. Piper pounced on it on the second ring.

"Halliwell residence, Piper speaking," she said.

"Piper, this is Linda from the doctor's office. Your blood work is back," the woman on the other end informed her.

"Ok…well how far am I?" Piper demanded.

'We don't like to give the result out over the phone," Linda began.

"You can just tell me. Just tell me the number," Piper begged. There was a pause on the other end of the line.

"Four," Linda replied.

"Four weeks?" Piper asked.

"Yes…we'd like to have you come back in a month," she said.

"Ok…let me get the calendar," Piper said and they schedule the appointment. Just as she hung up there was a knock on the front door. She was about to answer it when Phoebe beat her to it. She pulled it open and ushered the guest inside. He was wearing sunglasses and a hood.

"Come on," Phoebe said, dragging the guest and Piper up to the attic.


	14. Half to Fear

_Half to Fear_

Phoebe sat the guest down and he took off the hood and sunglasses to reveal Cole. Piper looked over at her sister.

"Prue's on her way," Phoebe said.

"Leo is downstairs," Piper hissed.

"Tell him you have some weird craving," Phoebe said.

"That comes later on, Pheebs," Piper snapped. Cole just stayed silent.

"I thought you said we were going to summon him," she added.

"I thought so too…guess not," Phoebe replied. Just then a car came to a stop outside and a door opened and shut. Footsteps thundered up the stairs and Prue walked in.

"Uh...you know Leo is down-" she began.

"Downstairs…we know. We'll just try to be quiet," Phoebe answered. Piper had moved to the Book and was looking at the vanquishing potion for Balthazar.

"Guys…we're going to need to use the kitchen," she said, looking up from the thick tome.

"Then we're going to have to get rid of Leo," Phoebe said.

"You know it might not be a bad idea to have him around," Cole finally spoke up.

"What?" all three girls asked simultaneously.

"If one of you gets hurt he can heal you," he explained. Shouldn't that be obvious to them? They were skilled witches after all.

"I guess he's right," Prue said, not getting to close.

"So what do we have to do for the potion? We're going to need to be ready for Barbas, too," Phoebe remarked.

"I'll bring the book," Piper said and headed downstairs.

Cole, Prue and Phoebe followed behind her. Apprently, Piper had intercepted Leo in the kitchen and was filling him.

"You really want them to vanquish you?" Leo asked. Cole nodded his head vehemently.

"Ok…we're going to need split this up," Prue said, taking charge.

"Phoebe and I can work on the vanquishing spell for Balthazar. Piper, you and Leo can work on the one for Barbas," she said.

"I can help," Cole offered.

"If you want," she replied.

"It's your death sentence," Prue mumbled under her breath.

"I meant help with Barbas," Cole shot back and went to join Leo and Piper. Piper quickly copied down the ingredients and instructions for their potion and handed the Book back to her sisters. As they worked, Cole couldn't help but look over at Phoebe and Prue. They were working diligently and Prue had just retrieved a piece of his flesh from the freezer.

"That's not sanitary," he said. Phoebe laughed.

"So what happens when you're only human?" Piper asked.

"He's only going to be half-human," Prue corrected her.

"Whatever," Piper mumbled.

"Well…I won't have my powers anymore…and hopefully Barbas will stop looking for me," Cole replied.

"Well he should stop looking for you once we banish him back to Hell," Piper said.

"But there are other demons who know he's alive. Even if his demon half is gone…what's to stop them from coming after him anyways. He'd be a lot more vulnerable," Phoebe said, sounding worried for his well-being.

"Thanks for the concern," Cole said, reaching out to brush his hand against hers. He pulled away as soon as he caught Prue's eye.

"Well our potion is done," Phoebe announced a little too loudly.

"Ours too," Piper said. Phoebe looked around at the mess they'd made and shook her head.

"Let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause the seen to be unseen," she chanted. The kitchen cleaned itself up.

"That is the handiest spell in the Book," she said as they headed back up to the attic. Cole took several deep breaths as Piper set the Book back on the pedestal. They stood around for a minute, not sure what to say or do.

"Are you really sure you want to do this?" Phoebe asked. She was pretty sure she was feeling her own second thoughts right now but she wanted to be certain.

"Yes…besides…even if my human half comes out a little banged up, we've a got a whitelighter on hand," Cole answered. Prue nodded and Cole took his demonic form.

"Do it," he ordered gruffly. Apparently that was the cue Barbas had been waiting for.

"Well what do we have here," he laughed, flaming into view.

"Freeze him, Piper,' Phoebe called. Instead, Cole sent an energy ball in Barbas' direction.

"Hurry," he urged. The girls looked at one another and threw the potion. It his Cole dead in the center of his chest. Let out a crippling scream as flames consumed him. Phoebe turned her head away and buried it in Prue's shoulder. Piper had been watching Barbas' movements. He had been hit by Cole's energy ball but it had barely fazed him. Piper shot her hands out and the demon froze. She knew it wasn't going to last long. Finally, Cole's screams stopped and his human form lie on the floor, cuts and bruises covering his body.

"Leo, hurry," Phoebe prompted. Leo bent over the young man and his hands began to glow with the healing touch. The bruises and cuts began to disappear until Cole opened his eyes.

"How do you feel?" Phoebe asked, kneeling at his side. Leo stood back up to give them some space.

"Kind of empty," he admitted.

"I think that means it worked," Prue commented from above them.

"Try creating an energy ball," Phoebe said. Cole concentrated but couldn't make I come. He jumped to his feet and pulled Phoebe into a hug.

"It did work. Thank you," he breathed. He couldn't resist giving her a quick kiss.

"In case you forgot, we have another demon to take care of," Piper said as Barbas began to unfreeze. Cole took a step towards the demon, having momentarily forgotten he didn't have powers.

"Cole, get out of here," Phoebe shouted. Instinctively, Leo grabbed Cole and orbed out just in time.

"Well haven't we grown," Barbas said, looking the Charmed Ones up and down.

"So have our powers," Prue said, trying to put herself in front of her sisters.

"You were lucky last time. You won't be so successful this time," Barbas taunted.

"We're ready for you, Barbas," Piper said, flashing the potion vials.

"You think that is going to stop me? I gained considerable power to escape Hell. Those potions aren't going to work on me," he hissed and took a step closer. He waved his hand in their general direction, his gaze locked on his palm.

"It appears our fears have grown too," he snickered. He turned to Phoebe and leaned in close.

"Poor little Phoebe…fallen for a demon," he sneered.

"Cole isn't a demon," she spat back, levitating into the air and trying to aim a kick at him. He moved out of the way just in time. She landed hard on her ankle but hobbled to her feet again.

"And what have we here," he said, looking at Piper. Before he could do or say anything else, Prue had sent him hurtling across the room.

'Piper, throw the potion," Phoebe said, doing her best to get out of the trajectory of the vials. Piper picked up the potions and threw as hard as she could. They hit Barbas but had little impact, just like he'd predicted.

"Oh…not good," she said, lending her arm to Phoebe.

"I told you," Barbas cackled, turning his attention back to Piper. He waved his hand at her again and watched her body begin to react to what he was making her see.

Piper saw the little boy from her future running towards her. She smiled and bent down, ready to receive him into her arms.

"Mommy!" he cried just as a very tall, very familiar demon appeared behind him.

"No!" Piper shouted. The boy stopped running and turned around to face the demon. He looked down at the child and formed an energy ball. Piper threw her hands out, trying to freeze the demon or blow him up but nothing happened. She tried to reach for the child's hand but he was just out of reach and she couldn't make her legs move. So she watched in horror as the energy ball ended the boy's life.

"Piper…fight it!" Prue shouted at her sister.

"What he's making you see…isn't real. Whatever it is," she continued, wrapping her sister in her arms. Prue's touch and warm embrace seemed to pull her back to reality. She was still shaking violently but tried to focus on Barbas.

"You aren't going to win," she spat him, sending all of her emotion into her power. She managed to blow Barbas back a few feet. He was clutching a wound in his arm. She tried again and he went to clutch another wound.

"Keep it up, Piper," Phoebe coached. Prue soon joined in and started sending things flying at him. He tried to form a fireball and send it towards them but Phoebe channeled it and sent it right back. As the fire consumed him, he gave a shriek.

"You haven't seen the last of me. I'll always be in your darkest secrets," he howled before disappearing.

"Easy," Prue said, guiding Piper to a chair. Just then, Leo and Cole walked in and Piper jumped.

"What happened?" Leo asked, sitting next to her.

"What fear did Barbas use?" Phoebe asked, taking a step closer to Cole.

"My baby…but he was bigger…like he was in the future. And…you killed him," she answered, looking at Cole.

"I…I don't have powers," he stammered.

"He was just a little child," she shouted.

"Piper…it wasn't real. He's safe…he's safe," Leo whispered, placing a hand atop her stomach. Piper leaned against his shoulder and let a couple tears slip down her cheeks. Barbas was right. She had new and different fears now that she was older, now that she was going to be a mother. Was she really ready to bring another person into this world? Was she ready to have to fight off demons day in and day out to keep him safe? Phoebe could feel her sister's doubts.

"Piper…you are going to make a great Mom. And you know you have me and Prue and Dad and Andy and Leo here for you," she said, bending down to take her sister's hands in her own.

"Phoebe's right. We're all here for you and the baby. You're not going to have to go through this all by yourself," Prue assured her.

"I know…it's just all so new and something I've never done before," she admitted.

"And I'm sure we can summon Mom and Grams for help too," Phoebe added.

"I…I should go," Cole mumbled and headed towards the stairs. Phoebe stood up and followed him down to the front door.

"Please don't be a stranger. I know you don't have powers anymore but it's nice to have someone to talk to who is related to me about magic," phoebe said.

"Thank you again…for everything you've done," he said, kissing her again.

"You know…maybe you could come back to school?" she suggested.

"No…I don't think so," he answered.

"Ok…well you know where to find me. And Piper should be moving back home son…and Leo is moving in," she said.

"You wont' feel so lonely," he said. She smiled.

"Be safe," she called. He nodded and donned his sunglasses and hood again before walking down the front steps. Phoebe watched him until he was out of view before shutting the front door. That had been a big hurdle they had overcome. None of them had ever thought they would be trusting a demon ten years ago, let alone saving his life on several occasions. But it felt right to Phoebe. Somehow she could see the goodness in Cole…in his human half. And now that was all that was left. It was something she knew her sisters couldn't or chose not to see about him. She just hoped he would be ok on his own with the whole Underworld still in chaos. She was about to head upstairs when her sisters appeared at the bottom.

"I say we go find Dad and go out for a celebratory dinner…in Piper and Leo's honor," Prue suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Phoebe said, looking at Piper and Leo.


	15. Welcome Home

_Welcome Home_

Piper was staring at her dorm room. She had decided to stay through the end of the first of semester. She felt bad about leaving Jill without a roommate halfway through the semester. She hadn't told Jill yet that she was pregnant, just that she was having some medical problems and she needed to be at home to deal with them. But today, as it was her last day on campus, she was going to tell her.

"Hey," Jill said, walking into the room. Piper looked up from the packing she was doing.

"Hi," she said.

"So you're packing up," Jill sighed. They had actually gotten kind of close over the last few months.

"Yeah…but it's not like I won't see you around campus next semester," Piper said.

"I know…it's just going to be weird having someone new next semester," Jill muttered.

Piper stopped her packing and went to give the other girl a hug. Jill gave a teary-eyed smile back.

"So…you said you wanted to tell me something earlier," she said, flopping down on her bed.

"Uh yeah…Leo and I…are expecting a baby in about six months," Piper said.

"You're pregnant? And you didn't tell me before!" Jill exclaimed. Piper nodded.

"Wow…so what does your dad think about you and your boyfriend having a baby?" she asked. Piper gave a small hiccup of laughter.

"Leo isn't actually my boyfriend. He's my husband. We got married in August," Piper said.

"You're kidding…you so should have told me this stuff. I end up with the coolest roommate ever and I lose her halfway through the year. That's so not fair," Jill grumbled. Piper laughed a little harder now.

"Well I'm glad you think I'm that cool," Piper said. They shared another brief hug before Jill offered to help carry things out to Andy's car.

"Here, let me get that," Andy said, taking a stack of boxes out of Piper's arms.

"Thanks, Andy," Piper said. She looked around for Prue but her sister was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Prue?" she asked.

"She took your car back to the Manor to drop some stuff off. She'll be back," he said and took the bag of dirty laundry Jill had been carrying.

"How much more stuff do you have?" he asked, following them back to the room. She had a large suitcase and some books left.

"That's it," she said.

"Let's see if we can fit this in there so we don't have to come back," he said. He picked up the suitcase and began to wheel it out of the room.

"I'm going to call Prue and tell her not to come back," Piper said. Jill pointed to her phone.

"Be my guest. I have to go to a study group for my last final. Have a good break," Jill said, giving Piper one last hug before disappearing. Piper picked up the phone and dialed the house number. Phoebe picked up.

"Halliwell Residence," she said.

"Hey, is Prue around?" Piper asked.

"Yeah…she and Dad are putting all your stuff in your room, why?" Phoebe answered.

"Tell Prue she doesn't need to come back. We can fit everything that's left in Andy's car," Piper said.

"Ok…see you soon," Phoebe said and hung up. She relayed the message to her sister and father.

"I doubt that both she and Andy are going to fit in that car," Prue snickered.

"That's why Leo is orbing her home," Phoebe remarked.

"Right…so have they thought about where they're going to put the baby yet?" Prue asked.

"Not yet…" Victor sighed. He knew they would get around to it.

Back on campus, Piper was making sure she had everything out of the room. Andy was leaning in the doorway, waiting for her.

"Yeah, we got everything," she said and she left the door unlocked. She had already handed in her key.

"You sure Leo is going to pick you up?" he asked as they returned to his car.

"Yes…I'm sure," she answered.

"Drive safely," she said, giving him a quick hug.

"I will. I should be home in about an hour," he said. Piper nodded. She wasn't exactly looking forward to an hour drive each way in the spring but it was what was best for her and the baby right now.

"Leo," she called out once Andy had driven off. He appeared momentarily.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah…my feet are tired," Piper replied. Leo wrapped his arms around her and they disappeared in blue and white lights. They reappeared in the front foyer. They heard voices upstairs and headed up to see what was going on.

"Hey you're home," Phoebe said, giving her sister a firm hug.

"I haven't been gone that long, Pheebs," Piper snickered.

"But I've missed you," Phoebe said. Piper looked around her room. Things looked mostly put away, at least all the stuff Prue had brought back in her car.

"Wow, you guys work fast," she said, examining the contents of the drawers and closet.

"We know how much you hate having to do all this stuff, so we tried to help out as much as we could," Victor explained.

"Thanks, Dad," she replied. They spent the new half hour discussing baby arrangements.

"Well of course the baby is going to be in the room with us. Where else would we put him?" Piper shot at Prue.

"I don't know…maybe you wanted a nursery or something," Prue countered.

"It's not like we're going to live in the Manor forever," Piper grumbled.

"We can figure that out when he gets older," Leo added.

"So do you have any idea what you're going to name him?" Phoebe asked. Before either Piper or Leo could answer there was a call from the driveway.

"Can someone help me with this?" Andy called. Leo orbed downs and began carrying things into the house. Prue and Phoebe started grabbing things from the back of the car as well. They all shooed Piper away when she tried to help.

"Oh come on. It's my stuff. And it's not like I'm a giant balloon," she argued.

"We just don't want you to overexert yourself," Prue said.

"Carrying books isn't going to overexert me, I promise," Piper snapped. She picked up the books and trudged up the stairs to the attic. She placed them on the bookshelf and looked over at the Book of Shadows. It had been a while since they had summoned either Patty or Grams. She knew she shouldn't just summon them whenever they felt like it…but she felt like talking to her mother. Her sisters could put things away in her room. If she didn't like the way it came out, she'd just reorganize later. So, Piper retrieved the candles and lit them.

"Hear these words, hear my cry. Spirit from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee. Cross no the great divide," she chanted. Patty's spirit appeared within the circle and became corporeal.

"Hi sweetheart," she said.

"Hi, Mom," Piper replied, giving her mother a hug.

"You look wonderful," Patty commented.

"Thanks," Piper said.

"I'm three months along," she said.

"I see that. Your Grams and I have been watching over you," she said.

"I know…well at least I had hoped you were," Piper answered.

"You are going to make a good mother, Piper. I just wish you had waited a little longer before taking that step," Patty stated.

"I guess fate didn't really give me a choice," Piper muttered.

"Believe it or not, our futures aren't set in stone. Destiny…that's pretty well set…but futures…those can change," her mother explained.

"I guess I just liked the future I saw and wanted it so much that here I am, due in six months with a little boy," Piper said.

"Do your sisters know I'm here?" Patty asked, changing the subject.

"No…they're downstairs," Piper answered. Arm in arm, mother and daughter headed down to oversee the unpacking.

"Hi Mom!" Phoebe said, giving her a hug. No matter how many times they summoned her, Phoebe was always thrilled to see their mother. She claimed it was because he hadn't known her long in life.

"Can I help?" Patty asked.

"Please. Someone else should be helping," Prue answered, glaring at her sister.

"You told me to take it easy…to not overexert myself," Piper taunted back.

"Ok…let's see what we can make of this," Patty said. Together, they managed to get everything organized and put away to Piper's satisfaction in a short amount of time.

"That was easy," Patty said just as Victor walked in.

"Hello, Victor," Patty said.

"Hi," he said back.

"Everything all set in here?" he asked. The girls nodded.

"I ordered pizza for dinner. Figured something fast would be nice. Are you staying?" Victor stated.

"Sure, why not," Patty agreed.

So they Halliwells headed downstairs for a relaxed dinner of pizza. Piper managed to eat twice as much as she normally did and earned several disgusted looks from her sisters.

'What? I'm eating for two now," she said defensively. Patty and Victor both laughed at their daughter's statement.

"So you never did say, what are you going to name the baby?" Prue said after the dishes had been cleaned up.

"We're not really sure yet," Leo answered.

"Well it has to be a P right?" Phoebe asked. Piper shrugged.

"We were thinking maybe a change," Piper said, looking to Patty for approval.

"Don't tell your Grams. I don't think she'd approve," Patty said with a smirk.

"Well she'll just have to get over it. Things change," Piper said.

"I think whatever you name the baby will be fine," Patty added.

"Thanks, Mom," she said.

High above them, the Elders were in deep contemplation. Gideon had been railing again about needing to stop the child from being born. The Elders had of course figured out that Piper had lied to them about her pregnancy.

"She lied," Gideon said.

"It was only a partial lie. She was not pregnant at the time," another Elder said.

"Do not forget, Gideon. You suggested we let them get married despite the rules," yet another stated firmly.

"She cannot be allowed to carry this child to full term. The child must be stopped…it is too dangerous," Gideon shouted.

"Then you tell her your concerns. But do not expect any sympathy from the family. They will all rally behind her and Leo. And I cannot blame them," the first Elder said sharply.

"I will do what must be done to preserve the Greater Good. You should all see that," Gideon huffed and orbed out. The other Elders looked at each other with unease.

"His temper is clouding his judgment," one of the Elders said.

"He worries me too. He is going on a crusade he will not come away victorious from. I do not like the idea of a whitelighter and a Charmed One conceiving a child but we cannot deny her a child, especially if it has been foreseen," a second Elder added.

"We need to watch him closely. He cannot let this fear blind him to the real preservation of the Greater Good," the first replied.

Back down on Earth, a figure was stumbling towards the Manor. The sun was setting just as the figure stumbled into the driveway and up to the front steps. He lifted his hand to knock and left bloody knuckle prints on the wood. Prue was the first one to hear the sound. She got up and went to open the door. The sound came again, this time more frantic.

"I'm coming," she called. She didn't see anyone through the windows…not until she opened the door. Lying on the front steps was a very bloody Cole.

"Oh God…" Prue gasped, covering her mouth. She took several deep breaths to get herself back under control.

"Andy! Leo! Get out here," she shouted, bending over the boy. Leo and Andy appeared and helped to carry him into the living room. Phoebe's faced paled to a ghostly white and she lost all control of her vocal chords. She couldn't make a sound.


	16. A Whole Hearted Effort

_A Whole Hearted Effort_

Everyone moved out of Leo's way as he began to heal Cole's injuries. Phoebe was still trying to get sound to pass through her vocal chords but nothing came. Piper just wrapped her arms around her baby sister and held her tightly. After a painstaking ten minutes, Cole's eyes opened and he slowly sat up.

"Thanks," he coughed, looking at Leo.

"What happened?" Prue asked, knowing that was Phoebe's question, at least one of them.

"I was just walking down the street….they ambushed me from behind," he said.

"Who?" Piper asked. Cole swallowed, trying to get the dry feeling out of his throat. Patty got up and headed for the kitchen.

"Possessor demons," he answered after he accepted the glass of water from patty.

"I didn't know they traveled in packs," Leo commented.

"They don't…ever. So I was really confused. They tried to grab me but I ran into a crowded street. I lost most of them…at least I thought I had. I thought they were going to try and possess me…but they didn't. They just wanted to kick the crap out of me," Cole explained. He paused to take another drink. Phoebe had finally found her voice and she sat down next to him.

"Do you have nay idea who might have sent them?" she asked but he shook his head.

"Without my powers, I don't really hear anything through the demonic grapevine anymore," he said. It made sense.

"But why would possessor demons hunt you down just to beat you up?" Prue wondered aloud. Cole wanted to shrug, to act innocent but he knew their motives. They'd told him as much. And he figured it was a good time to tell them the part he played in the vanquish of the Triad.

"They didn't say who sent them…they did tell me why they were hunting me down," Cole started slowly.

"Ok…care to elaborate?" Piper asked.

"I don't know how…but they found out that I…had a part in vanquishing the Triad," he said.

"What are you talking about? We vanquished the Triad," Prue snapped.

"You only vanquished two of them. Phoebe's potion vial never really hit the third one," Cole corrected her.

"But he exploded just like the other two," Piper commented.

"That's because I hit him with a fireball," Cole explained.

"You helped us…is that why you had been hiding out from the Underworld…is that why bounty hunters were after you?" Phoebe rambled.

"Yes…I knew I couldn't be found out. They'd kill me for sure," Cole answered.

"But now that you're human you can't fight them off," Phoebe said.

"I know…but I just couldn't live with my powers if I couldn't use them…" he muttered. He was beginning to feel like a broken record. He figured they wanted to hear something new for once.

"I was thinking…the whole time the possessor demons were kicking the crap out of me…I couldn't stop thinking…when is one of them going to possess me," Cole siad.

"Well they didn't so…why worry," Prue muttered.

"Why worry?" Cole scoffed.

"Because I'm not exactly whole. Half of me is just…empty. If a demon got in there…I…I don't know what would happen," Cole continued.

"Is there anything we can do?" Phoebe questioned, looking from her mother to Leo and back again. She hoped one of them might have a solution to Cole's problem. She wasn't ready to lose him for good. Even if her sisters didn't approve, she wanted to be with him. She couldn't deny that she felt strongly for him. She always had.

"I don't know of anything," Leo answered.

"It's not something I've ever come across in my time as a whitelighter," he expounded.

"Mom…anything?" Prue asked. Patty tapped her chin.

"There might be something in the Book…a ritual of some kind…but I'm not entirely certain it actually exists," Patty said.

"Let's go…the sooner we figure something out, the sooner Cole with be safe…I hope," Phoebe said. She ushered her sisters and mother upstairs to the attic. Cole followed them but not at the usual distance he used to.

Leo, Andy and Victor watched them go. Victor cleared his throat and looked at the younger men. They sat there in silence for a minute or two.

"So…how have you been?" he asked of Andy.

"Alright. Glad to be out of the Academy…but being on the street is a lot more stressful than class," Andy answered.

"Have you arrested anyone yet?" Leo asked.

"No…I really don't think they'd let me anyways. I'm still the rookie," Andy said with a laugh.

"What about you? How are your other charges?" Victor inquired.

"They're good. All excited to hear news updates about the baby," Leo said, failing to hide the pride in his voice.

"Good. You better treat my grandson right," Victor said.

"No worries there. I don't plan on letting him down," Leo promised.

Upstairs, Patty was flipping through the Book without much success. She had already gone through it with a quick flip twice.

"Mom, maybe if you told us what you were looking for…we could help,' Piper suggested.

"It's a blood ritual," she said. Prue took the Book from her mother and sat down on the couch. She began flipping towards the back pages, scanning the contents of each page.

"Is this it?" she asked. Patty looked at the page.

"That's it," she said. Prue smirked. Apparently they knew the Book better than her. Somehow that made Prue a little cocky.

"Ok…this sounds gross," Piper commented after reading the instructions for the ritual. Phoebe snatched the book, earning her a smack on the shoulder from Prue. She looked at what was required and nodded.

"Yeah…it is kind of gross," she agreed.

"Well gross or not, I think we should try it," Prue said, looking at Cole.

"You know…you're human now, you can touch the Book," Phoebe muttered.

"I don't want to take any chances that some residual evil stuck around after the vanquish," Cole mumbled. Phoebe just shook her head and se the book back down.

"So it says this is going to take a day to complete. Do we want to start it now or just do it all tomorrow?" she asked the people assembled.

"Is there any preparations we can do tonight to save time?" Prue asked. Phoebe looked again.

"Uh yeah…it says you can prepare the blood mixture ahead of time, but no more than twenty four hours ahead of time," the youngest Halliwell read aloud.

"Blood mixture?" Cole asked.

"Yeah…its some herbs, your blood and our blood mixed together. We have to bless it too," Phoebe answered.

"I can see why it sounds gross," Cole agreed.

"How much blood do we need?" Piper asked. She hated needles and blood to begin with but being pregnant now, she didn't want to do anything that might endanger the baby's wellbeing.

"Uh…well it says the person being made human has to give half a pint. The other people…us, have to give a quarter of a pint…so only 4 ounces," Phoebe answered.

"I think you and the baby can spare 4 ounces," Phoebe added mostly to herself.

"Thanks Pheebs," Piper snapped and inched a little closer to Patty.

"You don't have to look while we take it…and Leo will be there to heal the needle prick," Prue assured her.

"Do we have a needle big enough for what we need to do?" Phoebe asked.

"We don't have needles in the house, Phoebe," Prue remarked.

"Well we'll need to get a needle and syringe then," the youngest muttered.

"Why don't I see what I can do about that. You girls keep working," Patty offered and went downstairs. She found the guys watching some sports channel.

"Can any of you get us a syringe. They need to draw a little blood for the ritual," she explained. Leo immediately disappeared in orbs. He appeared about five minutes later with a syringe.

"Well thanks," she said.

"One of my charges is a registered nurse," he said. She nodded and walked back upstairs.

"That problem is solved. What else do we have?" she called.

"The blood is the only thing we can do ahead of time," Prue answered.

The next half hour was spent drawing blood from the girls and Cole. Piper winced and whined when it was her turn but as promised, Leo was right beside to her heal her quickly when it was over.

"Do we bless it now or tomorrow?" she asked once all of the blood had been emptied into a ceremonial bowl.

"Tomrrow. It's a short ritual actually," Prue answered. She had scanned the page some more.

"We have to bless it and then he has to drink it…and we say a spell," she explained.

"Ok…sounds easy enough," her sisters agreed. Cole was looking a little green around the mouth.

"You ok?" Leo asked.

"Drinking blood…I'm not a vampire," he muttered.

"We'll buy you a big milkshake when it's over," Prue offered. Cole laughed a little.

"I'll hold you to it," he said.

With that, everyone headed off to bed. Cole crashed on the couch in the conservatory. Patty disappeared for the night. They would summon her again in the morning. Apparently the Powers That Be had gotten annoyed with the constant summoning. Prue and Andy opted to crash at his parent's house next door for the night.

The following morning dawned and Cole was wide awake. He wanted to be fully human, so he wouldn't have to worry about being taken over by evil again. He wanted to experience the goodness of life, of everything. He couldn't do that if he was constantly being tempted by evil. But he knew he couldn't rush the girls. He didn't want them to be grumpy. So he resigned himself to watching early morning news with the volume down low. Around nine, he heard footsteps on the stairs and looked up to see Leo.

"Morning," Leo said.

"Morning," Cole replied.

"I thought I would make breakfast for the girls, put them in a good mood," Leo explained.

"Thanks…want some help?" Cole asked. Leo nodded and they began to prepare as extravagant a breakfast as they could with the food they had available.

By nine thirty the smells had roused the rest of the household and Prue and Andy had come over from next door.

"Something smells good," Prue commented when they walked in.

"Leo and Cole made breakfast," Phoebe said cheerily.

"Well that's nice," Prue said, looking at Andy.

They finished breakfast and the girls cleaned up, giving themselves time to prepare for the rest of the ritual. When they were finally ready, they summoned Patty and pulled the blood mixture out of the fridge. Cole stared at it as Prue poured it into a glass. They quickly blessed it and handed it to him. Phoebe had copied the spell from the book and was twisting it in her hands.

"You ready?" Prue asked. Everyone nodded. Cole took the glass and looked at it.

"Don't smell it…just drink it," Piper said. She felt like she was back in chemistry class.

Cole tipped the glass to his lips and let the sludge looking substance slither into his mouth. As soon as the blood passed his lips, the girls began to read the spell.

"Blood from thee. Blood to thee, forever and always, so mote it be," they chanted. They chanted repeatedly until he had finished all of it. He looked like he was about to sick but managed to keep it down.

"Please don't be sick," Piper murmured, looking away from the glass.

"I'm ok," he coughed. Prue handed a glass of water to wash some of the taste out.

"So how about that milkshake," he said, wiping his mouth.

"Come on…I'll buy you one," she said.

"Hey…if you're buying, I want one," Piper said.

"Me too," Phoebe piped in.

"Ok…fine. I guess I'm buying for everyone. You guys want something?" she asked, looking at Leo and Andy.

"We'll just go with you," Andy answered. Together, group of six headed out to the local diner, all in relatively high spirits.


	17. Devil in Our Midst

_Devil in Our Midst_

Piper lowered herself onto the couch in the conservatory. Spring semester was a lot more difficult, especially with her growing stomach. She stared at the books in front of her but didn't pick them up. All she wanted right now was a nice nap. But finals were creeping up on her and she needed o study. Just as she was about to pick up a book, Phoebe walked in.

"Hey, Piper,' she said.

"Hi Pheebs," Piper replied, managing to knock the book on the floor instead of pick it up off the table. Phoebe bent down and picked up the book, handing it to her.

"Thanks," Piper mumbled.

"Are you busy?" the younger of the two asked.

"Sort of. Finals start in a few weeks and I need to start studying," Piper answered.

"Do you want a break?" Phoebe questioned.

"Hard to take a break when I haven't even started yet," Piper muttered.

"Well I need to ask you something…it's really important," Phoebe said.

"Ok…what is it?" Piper replied.

"Well…Cole and I have known each other for a while now…and…I'm sixteen so Dad will let me date," phoebe began.

"Yeah…so go for it. It's obvious he likes you," Piper interrupted.

"That's not it…I don't think Rick likes Cole very much. The couple times I've mentioned him, Rick gets all defensive," Phoebe mumbled.

"Has he actually met Cole?" Piper asked.

"No…that's the thing. He's making these judgments based on nothing," Phoebe sighed.

"So have them meet,' Piper said and opened her book. Seeing she wasn't going to get any more of her sister's attention, Phoebe stood up and headed for the front door. She just might do that. Phoebe walked a little ways up the road until she ran into Cole. He gave her a wave and jogged over.

"Hi," he greeted, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey…you up for a break?" she asked. Cole nodded. Phoebe knew her friends would be hanging out at school even though it was a weekend.

"I want you to meet someone," she explained as they walked.

"Ok," he murmured. They walked along in silence for a few minutes before he spoke again.

"So how is Piper doing? She was getting pretty big the last time I saw her," he commented.

"She's ok…stressing about finals. But she's not due for another few months so I think she'll be ok," Phoebe answered.

"You excited to be an Aunt?" he pressed.

"Yeah…more than Prue is. Prue doesn't like to talk about it. I think she's kind of thinking life passed her by. She's twenty-one and her nine-teen year old sister is having a baby," Phoebe explained.

"I'm sure she's still happy for Piper," Cole said.

"Yeah…I just hope the Underworld leaves us alone for a while. I don't think Piper would do well trying to fight demons and raise a baby," Phoebe said, her voice serious.

"They're leaving you alone now. I mean those possessor demons that came after me haven't shown back up again. Things seem to be pretty good," he muttered just as they reached the school.

"So who are we meeting?" he asked.

"Some of my friends from school," she answered.

"You going to introduce me as your friend?" He asked. She blushed a little.

"Well you haven't exactly asked me out…so you're not my boyfriend," she commented. He stopped walking and took her by the hand.

"Phoebe Halliwell…will you go out with me?" Cole asked. Phoebe burst out laughing.

"Of course I will," she said.

"So now you have no choice but to introduce me as your boyfriend," he teased. They headed around to the back of the school. Sure enough, Rick and the rest of the gang were hanging out by the dumpsters, smoking.

"Hey guys," Phoebe called.

"Hey Phoebe. We haven't seen you in forever," Ramona said.

"Yeah well…things have been busy at home…with Piper due soon and everything," Phoebe said.

"She really pregnant?" Rick asked.

"Yeah…almost seven months," Phoebe answered.

"Didn't know she was like that," he muttered.

"Like what?" Phoebe snapped.

"You know…" Rick retorted.

"No, I don't know. Enlighten me," she hissed.

"A slut," he answered.

"Don't ever call my sister a slut!" she shouted, ready to take a swing.

"You have some nerve talking about Piper like that," Cole said, stepping up to Phoebe's defense.

"Who the hell are you?" Rick spat.

"Phoebe's boyfriend, Cole," he answered.

"Well...stay out of this. It isn't your business," Rick ordered.

"You made it my business the minute you insulted Phoebe's sister. You're just lucky I'm in a good mood," Cole shouted back.

"Yeah? What you think you can do?" Rick baited. Cole's hand tightened into a fist. He'd finally gotten out of the habit of trying to form energy balls when he was angry. Instead he took a swing at Rick. They two began to throw punches.

"Rick, stop," Ramona squealed. Phoebe was getting angry and she had no idea whose anger it was until she tapped Rick on the shoulder and landed her fist against his jaw.

None of the three of them had noticed that Todd had disappeared inside. None of them heard the sirens either until a familiar voice called to them.

"Break it up!" Andy called. Phoebe turned around to see him in police uniform. Her throat went dry. Todd had called the police.

"Cole, stop," Phoebe begged. Andy managed to pull Cole off of Rick.

"Get off me," Cole growled, trying to struggle free.

"Just calm down," Andy said firmly. Cole finally stopped struggling and Andy let him go.

"What is going on?" Andy asked, looking at Phoebe and Cole.

"He called Piper a slut. I wasn't going to let him get away with that," Cole answered. Andy's gaze darkened at Cole's statement.

"Is that true?" Andy asked. Ramona and Todd both nodded. Rick was furious. They weren't supposed to turn on him.

"You made a big mistake insulting my sister-in-law," Andy hissed.

"So what…you going to hit me?" Rick taunted.

"No. I'm going to do my job. I'm giving you both warnings. Next time it will be disorderly conduct," he said and started back for his car. Phoebe raced after him.

"Are you kidding me? You're just going to let him off?" Phoebe snapped.

"Phoebe...I'm as upset as you are over what he said about Piper. But I can't take the law into my own hands," Andy said and shut his car door. Phoebe watched him walked away and sighed. She knew he was right. But it didn't mean she had to like it. Shortly she was joined by Cole and they headed back to the Manor.

High above them, Gideon was pacing back and forth. He had waited too long to enact his plan. He was going to have to set it in motion now. With a calming breath he disappeared in orbs. He appeared in the Manor and found no one on the second floor. He peered down the staircase to see Piper sitting on the couch studying. His gaze lingered on her protruding stomach. With a swallow he became invisible and descended the staircase. Piper looked up at the sound of creaking stairs.

"Leo?" she called but no one answered. She shrugged it off and went back to reading. Gideon approached her.

"Forgive me," he breathed before shooting a bolt of electricity at her. It hit her and sent her flying across the room. She landed hard on her elbow and cried out in pain. She looked around wildly to see the source of the bolt but saw nothing, until another one came flying. She tried to duck but this one hit her straight on in the stomach. She expected to cry out in more pain but the bolt was absorbed by a layer of blue and white light.

Gideon hadn't expected that to happen. The child was more powerful than he had expected. This would require more power. He raised both hands and sent continuous bolts through her body. He needed to make sure the child did not survive. Piper cried out in pain as each bolt pierced her nervous system.

"Help!" she coughed out just as another volley of electricity hit her.

Phoebe and Cole were in the driveway when they heard Piper's screams. They shared a brief look and sprinted up the front steps and burst through the front door.

"Piper!" Phoebe yelled. She tried to sense where the origin point of the blasts was. She had learned to hone her empathic abilities for other uses. She found the source and landed a firm kick to Gideon's back. He stumbled forward and accidentally uncloaked himself. Cole recognized the robes immediately.

"An Elder?" he said. Gideon rounded on Phoebe and Cole.

"Get away from my sister," Phoebe shouted. She could feel Piper's pain radiating towards her and she fed on it, turning it into raw energy. She wasn't the only one to feel Piper's pain. Leo appeared at her side.

"What happened?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

"He attacked Piper," Phoebe answered, pointing a shaking finger at Gideon.

"Phoebe…he's an Elder," Leo began.

"He was trying to kill her,' Cole added.

"It was for the Greater Good," Gideon tried to protest but no one was listening. Piper had just enough strength left to freeze him before passing out. Phoebe rushed to Piper's side and took her hand in one of hers. Her other hand rested lightly on her stomach. With that she was pulled into a premonition.

She saw the little boy that Piper had seen. He was lying on the floor, crying. Leo bent over him and picked him up.

"You're ok," Leo said, cradling the boy in his arms.

"It hurt Daddy," the boy sniffled, brandishing a scraped elbow. Leo held his hand over the boy's elbow and the scrape disappeared.

"All better, buddy," he said. Just as the boy was about to say thank you he began to disappear, becoming transparent until he was gone completely.

"Chris?" Leo called.

"Chris!" he shouted and Phoebe was pulled out of the vision. She gasped for breath.

"Phoebe," Cole said.

"Oh God…Leo you need to heal her…she's dying…and so is the baby," Phoebe rasped. Leo and Phoebe switched positions so that she was cradling Piper's head. Leo began to hold his hands over her body, trying to reach all of her as quickly as he could. One hand stayed constant over her stomach. Behind them Gideon was beginning to unfreeze. Unfortunately for him, two other Elders appeared. Leo was too busy focusing on Piper to notice them.

"Gideon," one of the Elders spoke. Piper gave a cough and opened her eyes. She was still pale.

"Do you feel ok? Does the baby feel ok?" Leo asked.

"I…I think so," she answered weakly.

"Who are they?" Piper asked, looking at the three Elders in the room. Leo stood up and faced the Elders.

"How could you let this happen?" he demanded.

"We are gravely sorry what Gideon attempted to do," the first Elder said.

"He will be punished for his actions," the second Elder added.

"He tried to kill my wife…a Charmed One," Leo spat.

"That was never my intent," Gideon said.

"Only the child…it is too dangerous," he tried to continue but the other Elders cut im off.

"Let the child's parents decide that," they said and orbed out.

That evening, the family gathered in the sun room, all thankful that Piper was feeling alright. Phoebe had filled Prue and Victor in on what had happened.

"I can't believe an Elder would try and kill an unborn child," Victor muttered.

"I knew we couldn't trust them," Prue grumbled.

"Don't start that argument tonight, please," Victor and Andy begged in unison.

"So…what did you see?" Leo asked, looking at Phoebe.

"Well…I think it was kind of a warning…one which we listened to just in time," she answered.

"I do think I know what you should name the baby," she added.

"What?" Leo and Piper asked.

"Christopher," Phoebe stated.

"Where did that come from?" Prue questioned.

"It's what Leo called the little boy in my premonition," Phoebe said.

"Christopher was my father's name," Leo explained.

"I like it," Piper said, leaning against Leo.

"I wonder what's going to happen to Gideon," she sighed.

"I don't know," Leo answered.

The following morning they were all woken up by very loud orbs. They all wandered into the conservatory to find the two Elders from the previous day standing there.

"We apologize for waking you at such an early hour but we thought you would like to be present at Gideon's sentencing," they said.


	18. Crime and Punishment

_Crime and Punishment_

Piper tried to wipe the sleep from her face and comprehend what the Elders had just said. They were sentencing Gideon…to what? She looked around at her family who were all equally still half asleep.

"Where is he being sentenced?" Leo asked.

"In the heavens," one of the Elders answered. Leo's brow furrowed.

"The girls can't go up there. It's not allowed…and they wouldn't have any memory of it," Leo said.

"This is a special circumstance. Those rules would be temporarily suspended," the second Elder answered.

"Geez, Piper. You just get all the rules broken," Phoebe mumbled. It would have been funnier if they were all awake.

"You need to make a decision. I'm afraid the Council isn't going to ait much longer," the first Elder explained. Leo cleared his throat and pulled the Halliwells off to the side.

"Hearings held by the Elders can be a little upsetting…but…I know I want to hear what they're going to give him as punishment for trying to kill Piper," Leo whispered.

"Alright, then let's go," Victor agreed. Prue and Andy nodded. The group turned around and looked at the two robed figures.

"We want to come," Piper said, now more awake and alert.

"Very well," the second Elder said and took hold of Victor and Andy. The first Elder took hold of Prue and Phoebe, leaving Leo to escort Piper by himself.

They all disappeared in swirls of blue and white orbs. They reappeared in a very white and pristine area. There were other Elders dressed in the same gold robes as their escorts. Piper looked around but didn't see Gideon anywhere. The two Elders led the Halliwells to a set of benches. Once they were settled, a third Elder walked over to address them.

"You are here merely as observers. We have already reviewed his actions and have made our decision as to his sentencing," he explained.

"What if we don't like your sentence?" Prue asked.

"I do not think you will disagree with our decision," he assured her.

"So when does he show up?" Piper asked, her voice unusually soft. She had to admit she was pretty terrified of being near Gideon. After all, he had tried to electrocute her to death. If Leo hadn't felt her pain and healed her in time, he may have succeeded.

"Now," he said and turned to his fellow Elders.

"Summon the accused," he ordered. Orbs appeared and Gideon appeared in the middle of a small circle in the middle of the room. At first no one spoke. Piper glared at the man in the center of the room and gripped Leo's hand tightly. Finally the Elder that had explained what was going to happen stepped forward to speak.

"In the matter of the attack on Piper Halliwell and her unborn child, by the accused, we have deliberated and come to our final decision," he began. Gideon stood tall, despite the dark glares he was receiving from all sides.

"Gideon, you are to be stripped of your magic and your soul will be recycled to Earth," he said firmly, handing down their verdict.

"You will see I am right," he grumbled before he shown with a bright white light. When the light disappeared, so had Gideon.

"Where did he go?" Phoebe asked.

"His soul has been recycled to Earth, to await rebirth," the Elder answered.

"So that's it?" Prue muttered and received a confirming nod.

"You had to wake us up at the crack of dawn for something that took two minutes?" She grumbled.

"Hey, I'm supposed to be the sleep deprived one," Piper said.

"She's just hormonal," Phoebe snickered.

"You may go home and return to bed if you wish," the Elder said, giving them an apologetic smile. Leo stood up and offered Piper his hand. She stood and faltered a little. She was still really exhausted from the ordeal the day before. She just hoped that the baby was doing ok. He seemed to be able to protect himself…at first in any case. The two Elders from before helped escort the girls back to the Manor.

"We do apologize for the early hour but we felt this matter had to be dealt with in the swiftest fashion," one of them said.

"We…appreciate that," Victor said and watched his three girls all traipse back to bed, Leo and Andy hot on their heels.

With that, the Elders disappeared. Victor let out a yawn of his own and headed back to bed too. Several hours later, he was up again and reading the morning paper. Andy emerged from the staircase and joined him in the kitchen.

"Some morning," Andy said, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Yeah. I don't quite understand what happened but as long as he won't be going after my daughter or grandson again, I'm happy. I can only handle so many creatures attacking," Victor rambled.

"I know what you mean. I think Piper should see a doctor. I mean sure Leo healed her but she still seems a little unsteady and pale," Andy voiced.

"I already made an appointment," Victor answered with a nod. Andy sipped his coffee and stole the sports page. The two sat in silence for a few more minutes before footsteps sounded on the stairs. Both Victor and Andy looked up to see Leo appear.

"I guess the girls need their beauty rest," Andy snickered.

"Piper needs all the rest she can get. Her heart rate is still a little high and I can't make it go back to normal," Leo said, sitting down across from his father-in-law.

"I made a doctor's appointment for her for tomorrow afternoon," Victor informed his son-in-law.

"I'll get her there," he said.

"So…can you explain what happened to Gideon?" Andy asked. Leo took a breath and nodded his head.

"He was stripped of all his powers. So he doesn't have them anymore. He can't get them back. And his soul was sent back to Earth to be reborn in a new being. He won't be Gideon. And he wont' have magic because he abused his powers," Leo said in one breath.

"Good to know," Andy said and downed the rest of his coffee.

"I have to run. I've got roll call in half an hour," he said and headed out the front door.

Another hour passed by and the girls wandered down. It was a quiet Sunday at home for them all. Piper didn't do much studying. She wasn't feeling up to it. Neither was Prue. So they lounged around in the attic, flipping through the Book until finally a thought hit Prue.

"Piper…we need to start getting ready for Chris," she said.

"I know…I just…I don't know where we are going to put everything," Piper sighed.

"You can switch rooms with me. Mine is bigger and has more space," Phoebe offered.

"Thanks Pheebs. I'll think about it. You know…I was thinking maybe…we can knock out the closet and make that the nursery," Piper said.

"You want a construction crew in here? Somehow I don't think Dad would approve," Prue said.

"Leo could do it. He's really good at fixing things," Piper replied. Just then Leo walked up.

"Did I hear my name?" he asked.

"Yes…I think we're going to move into Phoebe's room since it's bigger. Maybe we can get a second chest of drawers and make the closet into a little nursery," Piper said in one breath.

"I think we can handle that," Leo agreed.

"Well what are we waiting fro? Come on. We've got lots of stuff to move," Phoebe said, jumping up from the couch.

"Someone's in a hurry," Prue snorted.

"Hey…our nephew is going to be here before we know it. We need to be ready when he comes," Phoebe retorted.

"Ok…let's go then," Prue muttered. Phoebe bounded down the stairs, Leo right behind her. Piper grabbed Prue by the arm and stopped her from following.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked.

"Nothing's wrong,' Prue answered.

"You just…you don't seem happy…about this," Piper said, gesturing to her stomach.

"Well I never expected my little sister to get married or have a baby before I did," Prue admitted.

"It's not like I really meant not…not originally," Piper said.

"I know…I guess I'm just feeling a little left out…like I'm the oldest and I'm supposed to do everything first," Prue sighed.

"You don't have to do everything first. Give someone else a chance for once," Piper said.

"I am happy for you, Piper. You're my sister and I know you will love this baby with all your heart," Prue said and gave her sibling a hug.

"I don't mean to make you feel left out," Piper mumbled as they pulled apart.

"I'm fine, really. I just need to realize that things will happen in their own time," Prue said and the pair headed down after Phoebe and Leo. They found them in Phoebe's room. It was almost barren.

"I sense a little premonition cheating," Prue teased.

"I wanted to be ready," Phoebe said, rolling her eyes at her oldest sister.

"I think we're going to need Dad's help in moving the bed in here," Piper said, looking at the space and then the size of the bed she had in her room.

"Dad!" Phoebe yelled. Victor appeared at the top of the stairs.

"What is it? What's going on?" he asked, sounding like he'd just run up the stairs.

"We need your help moving Piper and Leo's bed into my room. We're switching to make room for Chris," Phoebe explained.

The family spent the next few hours moving furniture and rearranging both rooms. Victor offered to help Leo with the measurements of the closet, which had also been cleared out, to make room for the crib and changing table. Piper had been forced to just watched and point to where she wanted things. Truth be told, she wasn't really put off by not being allowed to help. She was still really tired.

"We can get to work on the nursery tomorrow. I'll take the day off from work," Victor said. He was getting excited about the project.

"Sounds good," Leo said and put the tape measurer away in his tool box. As they headed downstairs, there was a knock on the front door. Piper got to the door first and pulled it open to reveal Cole.

"Hi," she said and let him in.

"Hi. Phoebe called me earlier…told me what happened to that Elder," he said, giving her a sympathetic look. She rather liked Cole now that he was human and wasn't trying to covertly kill them.

"Yeah…it worked out," Piper said.

"We're about to order some early dinner. Care to join us?" Prue called.

"Sure, thanks," Cole said.

The following morning, Leo and Victor were up trying to figure out to best maximize the space they had to work with. They waited until Phoebe and Piper were up before starting any actual tearing out of shelves. Leo had orbed the crib and changing table down from the attic and after a good dusting they looked ready for use.

"I can't believe we all used to sleep in this," Phoebe said.

"I know…" Piper mused.

"I knew it would be put to use again some day," Victor said. Both the girls smiled at his comment. Shortly after lunch, Leo informed Piper of the doctor's appointment.

"Dad, why didn't you tell me?" Piper asked.

"Well…I wasn't sure you would go " he answered.

"I could have made it myself," she grumbled but allowed Leo to orb her to the hospital. They sat in the waiting area for a good twenty minutes before her name was called. They walked into an exam room Piper sat down on the table, pulling her shirt up in preparation fro the ultrasound she figured was coming. She was right. A nurse came in and after Piper briefly described her symptoms as vaguely as she could the nurse began the exam.

"It looks like your baby's heart rate is decelerating a little every few minutes. You said the incident happened on Saturday?" the nurse informed them. Piper just nodded.

"I'm going to talk to a doctor and see what they say…but we may need you to stay overnight for further observation," she said and walked out. Piper's already pale complexion paled even more. There was something wrong Chris.


	19. Time Has Come

_Time Has Come_

Piper and Leo sat in the room for what felt like hours before the nurse returned with a doctor. He looked nice enough and did a quick ultrasound of his own. He whispered something to the nurse and turned to Piper.

"Well…I would like to keep you overnight for observation. The decelerations in the baby's heart beat aren't drastic but they are a red flag that he may be in some sort of distress," the doctor explained. Piper looked over at Leo with fear in her eyes.

"Can I call my family?" Piper asked.

"Of course you can. Just ask the head nurse at the station outside and she'll let you use the phone," he said and stood up.

"You'll be on the maternity floor, that's floor four, in room…" he began. He paused to check the chart the nurse had just handed him.

"Room four eleven," he finished.

"Thank you," Leo said and shook the man's hand.

With that they went out to the nurse's station and asked to borrow the phone. Piper dialed the number for the Manor and waited while it rang. She counted each ring, waiting for the answering machine to pick up. Luckily, on the last ring before it went to the answering machine, someone picked up.

"Hello?" Prue said.

"It's me," Piper said.

"Hey…is everything ok?" Prue replied.

"No…they want to keep me overnight…" Piper began.

"What's wrong? What did they say?" Prue demanded.

"Can I tell you when you get here? I'm on the fourth floor, room four eleven," she said.

"Ok…uh…do you need us to bring you anything?" her older sister asked.

"Some clothes for tomorrow…toothbrush and toothpaste," Piper answered.

"Ok…we'll be there in like twenty minutes," Prue promised and hung up. Piper ended her side of the call as well and accepted the wheelchair to take her up to her room. She had expected someone else to be in the room with her but it was a single.

Back at the Manor, Prue was running around frantically trying to find something for Piper to wear. Phoebe walked in to find her sister packing a small suitcase.

"What are you doing?" Phoebe asked.

"Go tell Dad we have to go to the hospital," she ordered.

"Why?" Phoebe rasped.

"Piper has to stay overnight. She said she'd fill us in when we get there," Prue said and picked up the suitcase. Some ten minutes later the message had been relayed to Andy and Victor and they were on their way to the hospital. They were about to walk past the front desk and straight to the elevator when a woman called to them.

"Excuse me. You need to sign in," she said. Victor corralled his two girls back in that direction. Victor quickly signed his name and passed the pen along.

"Who are you seeing?" she asked.

"Piper Halliwell. She's in four eleven," Prue replied.

"Alright, go on up," the receptionist said and the gamily once again headed for the elevators. Leo met them by the nurse's station and led them down the hall to Piper's room.

"Hi sweetie," Victor said, bending down to kiss Piper's forehead.

"Hi Dad," she replied. She was dressed in a hospital gown and was not very pleased about it.

"So what's going on?" Phoebe asked.

"The baby's heart rate is decelerating every few minutes. It's not a lot but it's enough to make the doctor's worried," Piper sighed, hands resting on her stomach.

"Well they'll watch you carefully. I'm sure everything will be fine," Victor tried to reassure her.

"What if they put her on bed rest for the next two months? I mean…that's not exactly the greatest decision…" Phoebe began to ramble.

"I'll do whatever they tell me, Pheebs. I don't want to put Chris in danger," Piper interrupted.

"I just meant…you'd get bored really fast and you hate being bored," Phoebe rephrased.

"I'll survive," Piper muttered just as there was a knock on the door and the doctor walked in.

"Hi, everyone. My name is Dr. Weber but you can call be Robert if you'd like," he introduced himself.

"Is she going to be ok? Is the baby going to be ok?" Victor asked.

"Right now both mother and baby are fine. We are going to monitor her through the night just to make sure nothing unforeseen happens," Dr. Weber answered.

"How long can we stay?" Prue asked.

"Visiting hours end at four," the doctor replied. Prue looked at the clock on the wall. It was almost four now.

"You guys go home. I'll be ok here," Piper said, shooing her family towards the door.

"Are you sure?" Leo asked, squeezing her hand.

"Yes…besides, don't you have a nursery to finish?" Piper replied.

"Just get some rest," he whispered and they parted with a brief kiss.

Piper watched them go and sighed. She hoped everything would be alright. Suddenly, a throat struck her.

"Phoebe," she called. The door swung open and Phoebe stuck her head back i.

"Yeah?" Phoebe asked.

"Come here," Piper said. Phoebe walked to her sister's side.

"Tell me if you see anything…" she begged, placing one of Phoebe's hands on her stomach. Phoebe concentrated and was pulled into a premonition.

Piper and Leo were playing with Chris. He appeared to be about a year old. He was giggling wildly as Leo tickled him.

"That's my big boy," Leo cooed.

Phoebe was pulled from the vision and smiled at her sister. She had a feeling she knew hwy Piper was asking.

"He's going to be just fine," she said and walked out a second time.

The following morning, the Halliwells were up early to finish getting the nursery ready. Even though Chris wasn't due for another two months, they wanted to be prepared. Leo was finishing applying a second coat of paint on the back wall when Cole wandered in.

"It looks good," Cole commented. Leo jumped a little when he heard Cole's voice. He hadn't noticed anyone walk into the room.

"Thanks. I think it's done. Just has to dry," Leo replied.

"So do you think Piper will get to come home today?" Cole asked.

"I hope so. We worked really hard to get this ready so she wouldn't have to worry about it. We don't want to stress her out any more than absolutely necessary," Leo answered. Just then, two pair of footsteps sounded in the hall and Prue and Phoebe appeared.

"The hospital called, they are discharging Piper," Phoebe said. Leo set the paint bucket and brushes on the floor and checked his shirt for paint. Miraculously, he hadn't managed to get any on him. Twenty minutes later, the family met Piper in the lobby.

"We have a surprise for you when we get home," Phoebe said.

"No surprises. The doctor forbid surprises," Piper laughed.

"Do you have to stay on bed rest?" Prue asked.

"Not exactly. I just have to take it easy. He gave me the ok to take my finals though," she explained.

When they got home, her sisters got her settled in the living room and raced up the stairs. She just shook her head as Leo and Cole propped her up with pillows.

"So what is this surprise they have for me?" she asked them. Leo cleared his throat.

"I think they're going to show you later. Are you hungry?" he said, deliberately changing the subject.

"No…I'll last until lunch," Piper answered. Just then her sisters reappeared.

"Ok…come on…it's surprise time," Phoebe said. They dragged Piper upstairs and into her and Leo's room.

"Uh…I was here when we finished moving everything in," she began.

"But you weren't here for this," Prue said and pulled open the closet doors to reveal the finished nursery.

"Oh my…wow you guys worked fast," she breathed.

"We didn't want you to worry that it wasn't finished," Leo said. Piper ran as best she could over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you," she said.

"Come on, let's get you back downstairs. Don't want too m uch excitement," he said. Together they walked downstairs and resituated her on the couch.

Two weeks later, Piper found herself trying to cram into a desk to take her philosophy final. Her professor noted her troubles and motioned for her to go up to the front of the room.

"Would taking it at this desk be easier for you?" she asked.

"Yeah…it might," Piper answered. The professor nodded and let Piper sit at the front desk so she hd a wider birth to fit her stomach in.

The test passed by quickly and Piper heaved a sigh when she finished. It hadn't necessarily been a difficult exam. She was more grateful it was over. She had a math exam the following morning and a history exam that afternoon.

"Piper," her philosophy professor called before she could leave.

"Yes?" Piper asked.

"I wanted to give you a little something," she said and handed Piper a card. Piper opened it and found a gift certificate to a baby clothing store inside.

"Thank you so much," Piper said, grinning broadly.

"Have a good summer. Hopefully we'll see you back in the fall," the professor said. Piper nodded and headed outside. Leo was waiting for her.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

"Good. Thankfully I only have two more exams tomorrow," she sighed. They walked a little ways before he orbed them home.

The other two exams passed in much the same fashion and Piper was relieved when they were all finished and she could sleep in on Wednesday. She yawned and tried to roll over to fall back to sleep when she felt a strange popping sensation and a spreading wetness beneath her. She pushed the covers off to see a large pool of clear fluid on her bedsheet.

"Leo! Dad!" she yelled as loudly as she could. Pounding footsteps thundered up the stairs and into the room.

"What is it?" Victor asked.

"Something happened…I think my water broke," Piper admitted.

"That's not good...you're not due for another six weeks," Leo croaked out.

"We have to get her to the hospital," Victor said, trying to stay calm. He walked out of the room and into Phoebe's room. She was lying there, reading a book.

"Go downstairs and get my car keys. Start the car up," he said. She looked up.

"Ok…why?" Phoebe asked.

"Piper's water broke," Victor answered. Phoebe tossed the book aside, not even bothering to put a bookmark in it. She raced down the stairs and grabbed Victor's keys. Upstairs, Victor and Leo were helping to support Piper as she tried to walk down the stairs. Phoebe had the car started and was on the phone.

"Meet us there," she said and hung up.

"Prue is going to meet us there," she said.

The drive to the hospital was painful for all involved. Piper had begun to feel contractions and was squeezing both Leo and Phoebe's hands to get through the pain.

"We're almost there honey," Victor said and pulled right up to the Emergency doors. As if on cue, a couple of paramedics walked out.

"My daughter, she's going in to labor. She's not due for six weeks," Victor said. One of the paramedics rushed inside and got a wheelchair.

"Easy, there you go," he said, easing Piper into it.

They rushed her inside and left the rest of the family to park the car and meet them inside. After some difficulty, they found Piper. She had already been hooked up to a variety of machines.

"I can't have him now…" she groaned.

"Just try and relax," Leo whispered, stroking her hair. Dr. Weber appeared.

"Well…I didn't expect to see you back quite this soon," he said.

"Neither did we," Piper breathed, her body finally relaxing.

"Have you noticed how far apart the contractions are?" he asked her.

"Like every five or six minutes I think," she answered.

"Alright…I'm going to see if there's anything going on here…we may be having a baby very soon," he said. Piper squirmed a little as he checked her. She wasn't very fond of male doctors.

"You're definitely dilated…about three centimeters. I'll come check you in an hour and see where we are. Just try to stay comfortable," he informed her and patted her hand.

"I guess there's no telling him to stay in there for a few more weeks,' Phoebe mused, trying to lighten the situation. Just then Prue came running in.

"What's going on?" she asked, out of breath.

"I'm in labor," Piper answered.

"Oh so not good," Prue gasped.

When Dr. Weber came back to check on Piper, things had progressed quite far. She was almost fully dilated and her contractions were coming much closer together.

"Well I think we're going to have this baby within the hour," he said and disappeared. He came back with a couple of nurses who began preparing the room for delivery.

"Are you sure he's going to be ok…coming this soon?" Piper asked.

"We'll watch him. He'll probably have to be in the intensive care unit for a little while," the doctor answered just as Piper was hit with another contraction.

"Ok, Piper. I want you to start pushing whenever you feel the urge," he coached. She gave a tired nod but began to push on her next contraction.

"Good, keep it going," he said. She pushed as hard as she could.

"I see the crown of the head. Come on…give me another strong one," he urged. Piper pressed her chin to her chest and pushed as hard as she could. She felt a strange sensation as the baby's head and shoulders emerged. She heard suctioning but was too busy concentrating on pushing to really understand that her baby was almost free of the womb.

"One last push," Dr. Weber called. Piper obeyed and in minutes she heard the loud cries of her newborn son.

"It's a boy," he said, handing the baby to Piper.

"Hi baby…hi Chris," she murmured, kissing the top of his head. She looked over at Leo and smiled.

"Look what we did," she sniffled.

"He's perfect," Leo breathed. The nurse closest to the bed took the baby to weigh and measure him.

"Big guy for six weeks early. He's five pounds seven ounces. Eighteen inches long," she informed them. Piper watched as they performed the rest of the tests and was delighted when they didn't wheel him off.

"He's a healthy little boy, congratulations," the nurse said before leaving the family to dote over the newborn.


	20. Reflections Part Two

_Reflections Part Two_

A week later, Piper and Leo were standing in the nursery looking down at Chris. Piper h couldn't stop smiling down at him. He raised his hand towards, fingers outstretched. Both of his parents were glad that his heart beat and rate were normal now.

"Hi," she cooed, taking his hand and kissing it.

"You're such a good baby," she whispered, reaching down to pick him up. Leo gazed that child over his wife's shoulder.

"You were amazing," Leo said, wrapping his arms around Piper's waist.

"I still can't believe he's finally here," Piper breathed, stepping back and carrying him downstairs. Prue and Andy had gone on a little road trip up the coast so it was just Victor and Phoebe around at the moment.

"Oh, hi baby," Phoebe squealed, tickling Chris' stomach. He gurgled a little at her touch but made no movements to want to be held. Piper sat down on the couch and handed the baby to Leo. She noticed the Book of Shadows sitting on the table in front of her.

"Doing some light reading?" Piper teased.

"No…I was looking through and I found this," Phoebe answered, opening up to the page on Wiccaning. Piper picked up the huge book and set it in her lap, scanning the page with her finger.

"You think we should do this?" she asked.

"It sounds like a good idea. I mean it's supposed to keep him safe from evil. It says we just have to summon our family line. Grams and Mom can do that,' Phoebe answered. Piper looked over at Leo but he wasn't paying attention. He was too busy rocking chris in his arms.

"I'll see what Prue says," Piper sighed.

"Piper…it's going to protect him. Why wouldn't you want to do it?" Phoebe said.

"Well…did we have wiccanings?" Piper asked.

"How should I know?" Phoebe retorted. Their arguing had drawn Victor from the other room.

"What are you arguing about?" he asked.

"Piper doesn't want to give Chris a wiccaning," Phoebe answered.

"Did we have wiccanings?" Piper asked her father.

"Uh…if you did I don't think your Mom told me about it," Victor admitted.

"Come on, let's go summon Mom and ask," Phoebe muttered, dragging her sister up the stairs. Leo looked up as they went but didn't follow.

Once in the attic, Phoebe began to arrange the candles. Piper handed her a lighter and both stepped back to chant the spell.

"Hear these words; hear my cry spirit from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee, cross now the great divide," they chanted. Patty appeared before them and became solid.

"Hi girls. How is everyone doing?" Patty asked.

"Fine," Piper answered.

"Well where is my little grandson?" Patty asked.

"Downstairs with Leo…we actually summoned you to get your opinion on something,' Phoebe interjected.

"I think it can wait a minute or two," Piper snapped and led her mother downstairs.

"Oh he's beautiful," Patty gushed. Leo passed the infant to her and she smiled down at him. She looked over at Victor and they shared a look.

"You're just precious," she breathed, rocking him. After a few minutes of silence she looked over at Piper and Phoebe.

"What did you need my opinion on?" she asked.

"I think we should have a wiccaning for Chris but Piper doesn't want to," Phoebe said.

"That's not what I said. I said I just wasn't sure if we needed to," Piper corrected.

"Did we have wiccanings, Mom?" Phoebe asked.

"Of course you did," she answered. Phoebe elbowed Piper in the arm.

"I think it would be very good idea. It not only protects against evil but blesses him with the love and power of his lineage," Patty explained.

"Well I want to wait until Prue gets back," Piper said.

"OF course. Where is Prue?" Patty replied.

"She and Andy took a week long road trip up the coast," Victor informed her.

"Oh that's nice. I can't believe my girls have grown up so much," she sighed, trying to wipe away a tear without letting go of Chris.

"We're still your little girls, Mom," Piper said.

"But you're not little anymore sweetheart. You've all grown into such beautiful and strong young women," Patty stated. Chris began to fuss and Piper took him back. She bounced him gently in her arms but he continued to cry.

"I'll be back," she said and headed upstairs. She returned a few minutes later with a much quieter baby.

"Diaper change," she said and received nods of understanding from her parents.

"I am so proud of you," Patty said, pulling her girls into a tight embrace.

"You've done so much in the last ten years, so much I had only hoped you would accomplish," she sighed.

"Thanks, Mom. But we couldn't have done it without you and Grams to help us along the way," Phoebe murmured.

Patty suck around until Prue got home two days later. They exchanged brief hugs and 'hellos' before her sisters filled her in on what they were doing. Prue agreed that it was a good idea and they sat down to try and figure out the best time to do the ceremony.

"Time of day doesn't really matter…just some time convenient when everyone can be there," Patty said.

"How about Saturday?" Leo suggested, leaning over Piper's shoulder.

"Ok," the girls agreed.

"I have to get going. Summon both your Grams and I on Saturday. She will be performing the blessing," Patty said. She kissed each girl goodbye before disappearing.

"So do its just going to be us right?" Prue asked.

"I think so. I mean…I want Andy there too," Piper answered. She looked over at Phoebe and knew what she was about to say wasn't going to make her happy. Luckily, Phoebe seemed to anticipate her sister's words.

"I understand. Andy's like family…has been for a long time. Cole is…still kind of an outsider. I get it, Piper. And don't worry, I'm not upset," Phoebe said.

"I wish you'd let me explain my own thoughts," Piper grumbled.

"Sorry….habit," Phoebe mumbled.

They fell into silence for a while, all lost in their own thoughts until the baby monitor started to crackle with Chris' cries.

"I got him," Leo called from upstairs. Prue looked over at her sisters and sighed. She licked her lips before she started to talk.

"I've been thinking a lot lately," she began.

"About what?" Piper asked.

"About well…us…everything that has happened. Ten years is a long time," she answered.

"Sometimes, it feels like we are little kids again and we're just getting our powers," Phoebe added.

"Sometimes, it can feel like we've been doing it for twenty years," Piper interjected.

"I think Mom is right, though. We've done a lot of good in the last ten years," Prue said.

"I mean…we defeated the Source," she continued.

"And the Triad," Piper added.

"We did more than normal kids our age should," Phoebe laughed.

"We're not normal kids though," Prue commented.

"Even though there have been times I've wanted to give it all up and just go back to not knowing about magic, I realize that even when we didn't know we had powers, we were always meant to be witches," Piper admitted.

"You're not the only one who has thought about giving it all up at one point or another," Prue said.

"I know…we've all thought it. But it's a good thing we didn't act on it," Piper answered.

Saturday rolled around and Piper woke up at four to Chris' wails. She dragged herself out of bed and bent over his crib.

"Shh, baby. You're ok. Go back to sleep," she whispered but he didn't let up. She groaned and picked him up, laying him on the changing table. She checked his diaper but he wasn't wet. Next she sat down in Grams' rocking chair and tried to feed him. He wasn't hungry.

"What's the matter, buddy?" she asked, rocking back and forth in the chair. His cries turned to whimpers and finally into silence. His eyelids drooped with the feeling of the chair and Piper gently laid him back in his crib.

Several hours later and a little less sleep deprived, Piper walked into the kitchen to find a cup of coffee sitting at her place as well as eggs and bacon.

"What did I do to deserve this?" she asked.

"A grandmother can't cook for her granddaughter?" Grams asked. Piper's face lit up and she ran to give her grandmother a firm hug.

"When did they summon you?" Piper asked.

"An hour ago or so. They're upstairs with your mother setting everything up," Grams answered. Piper smiled again and sat down to eat breakfast. Leo appeared carrying Chris a few minutes later.

"Hi Penny," he greeted.

"Hello my darling," she said, taking Chris from his father's arms. Leo just stared at his empty hands for a second before sitting down next to Piper.

"I'm still not used to people just taking him from us," he whispered in Piper's ear.

"It's Grams. She's not going to hurt him," she muttered back and took another bite of bacon.

After insisting she do the dishes, Piper took Chris upstairs to get him ready for the ceremony. They'd gone shopping the day before for a christening gown. Patty had said it would work fine. Piper pulled it out of the top drawer in their dresser while Leo did a quick diaper change.

"He's going to look like a girl," Leo commented.

"He's going to be wearing it for five minutes. It will be fine," Piper snapped, her harsher than she had meant for it to be. After a bit of struggling, Chris was in the gown and they were heading upstairs. They heard arguing from the attic and moved a little faster.

"I'm his grandfather. I deserve to be here," Victor said sharply.

"Mother, he does have a point," Patty chimed in.

"Mortals aren't allowed at the ceremony, Patty. You know that," Grams shot.

"Piper wants me to be here," Victor retorted.

"What's going on?" Piper asked.

"Oh, Piper dear. It's nothing," Grams said, trying to brush it off.

"I want Dad here. He's a part of Chris' life too. And don't you dare even think of kicking Andy out either. Chris is my son and I'll decide who can be here and who can't," Piper snapped at her grandmother. Grams looked shocked at the tone that her granddaughter had just spoken to her.

"Alright…fine," Grams said, a little shaken. The family formed a small semi-circle with Piper and Leo in the center. Grams looked at them, not meeting Piper's gaze.

"Are we ready?" she asked.

"Yes," a chorus of voices answered. Grams cleared her throat and closed her eyes. She stretched her arms out and began to chant the spell.

"I call forth through space and time, matriarchs of the Halliwell line. Mothers, daughters, sisters, friends. Our family spirit without end. To gather now in this sacred place, and help us bring this child to grace," she chanted. Before their eyes, spirits began to appear, all gentle-eyed and smiling. Piper spotted Melinda Warren near the back of the cluster of ancestors. Prue could see the family resemblance throughout the group of ghosts and somehow it made her feel protected.

"That's a lot of ancestors," Phoebe whispered in Prue's ear.

"Shh," Prue hissed. Grams took Chris from Piper's arms and walked towards the cluster.

"Blessed be," they said in unison, all holding their hands out towards Chris. After a few more chants and blessing Grams turned to Piper and Leo, handing the baby back. Chris reached up and wrapped his small fingers around a strand of Piper's hair. She just smiled at him, taking his hand in her own.

"Blessed be," the collection of spirits said for the final time. Everyone looked at Grams and she nodded. The ceremony was almost complete.

"Blessed be," the girls said in unison, releasing the spirits from this plane. The wiccaning was done and another chapter of the Charmed Ones' lives had come to a close.


End file.
